Something I Need
by ANK1983
Summary: Her life changed when she was 10, but her life changed for the better. Great family, great friends, great support system and an unexpected love. This is an AU story - does not follow the SOA storyline. It's a story filled with happiness, love, angst and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

JT put the phone down in the office and walked into the clubhouse. "Fellas, church now," he said to the guys as he walked into the chapel and sat at the head of the table. Piney, Clay, Bobby and the others followed him in and took their respective seats. Bobby looked at JT with concern. JT never called church at midnight on a Friday night and when he did, it meant that some pretty serious shit had or was about to go down.

"JT, what's going on," Clay asked. Clay was best friends with JT and he was also JT's right hand man and Vice President of The Sons of Anarchy. "I just got a call from Annie, Otto and Luanne Delaney's babysitter," JT replied, "She said that Otto came home with blood all over his clothes and hands and Luanne was out of her mind stoned." JT looked around the table and saw all the concerned faces. "Is Summer ok?" Piney asked, with concern. Summer was Otto and Luanne's 10 year old daughter and an absolute sweetheart. She was loved and cared for by everyone who knew her.

They all turned their heads to the door when someone knocked on the door. Mary, Piney's wife, peaked her head into the room. "Sorry to bother you," she said quietly, "but Chief Unser is here to see JT." "Thanks Mary," JT replied, giving her a small smile, "Tell Unser I'll be right out." She nodded her head and closed the door quietly behind her. "That can't be a good sign," Piney said quietly, voicing what everyone else was thinking. JT put his head in his hands and took a deep breath knowing that something serious had gone down. "Get ready to go," JT said lifting his head up to look at everyone, "I have a feeling we are going to be busy tonight."

JT got up from the table and walked out of the clubhouse where Unser was waiting for him. He was dreading whatever it was that the Chief had to tell him. "What can you tell me Unser?" JT asked reaching out to shake his hand. "We found the body of a rival gang member outside the restaurant where Otto and Luanne were having dinner tonight," Unser replied quietly, "We have received statements from four witnesses and they all claimed that Otto Delaney was the one who pulled the trigger three times." JT's fear had been confirmed. "What about Luanne?" JT asked, "I heard she wasn't in her right mind." "Luanne was the one who supplied the gun," Unser replied, "and then she proceeded to watch as Otto and the other guy beat each other up and then did nothing as he pulled out the gun and shoot him to death."

JT leaned against the wall and put his head in his hands. He didn't know how to deal with this situation. His first and foremost concern was Summer. "Unser, what is going to happen to Summer?" JT asked, "There is no way that Luanne is fit to take care of her..." "Summer is with Annie right now," Unser replied, 'Until social services decides what is going to happen with Summer she needs a safe place to stay. And as much as I think social services won't like the idea of her living with members of another motorcycle club, she feels comfortable with you guys and Jax is like a big brother to her. I don't doubt for a minute that you will keep her protected." "What are you asking?" JT questioned knowing full well what was being asked of him and Gemma. "If you and Gemma are willing and would like to," Unser said, "Would you accept Summer into your home and treat her like family and be her parental guardians." "Unser," JT said, "The moment Summer was born she was part of the Teller family and that won't change now. I'm assuming that Gem will be more than happy to take her in, but I need to run it by her at least." "Take your time JT," Unser stated, "I'm just happy that you are willing to consider it." "Otto is my family, no matter what stupid things he does," JT replied, "His family is my family and it will always be that way."

JT motioned for Unser to take a seat at the picnic table and then he walked into the clubhouse where his beautiful wife was sitting at the bar. "Baby what's going on?" Gemma asked with concern, "Is everything ok?" "Gem, Otto fucked up and so did Luanne," JT responded, sitting down beside her, "Otto is going to be put away for a long time and until Luanne gets help she is no condition to be a mother to Summer." "So what is going to happen to her?" Gemma questioned, her voice raising, "She can't go with social services. She needs to be with family and we are the closest people she has to parents and a brother." "I told Unser that it wouldn't be a problem, but I wanted to check with you first," JT said quietly, "He wants Summer to go home with us until social services decides where to put her."

Gemma gave him one last look before she grabbed her purse and hopped off the bar stool. "Let's go get our little girl," she said, "Never will that little girl ever feel unloved." JT smiled at her and quickly kissed her on the cheek. "I'm just going to fill the club in and then we will head over to Otto and Luanne's."

* * *

JT was exhausted emotionally and mentally as they pulled into the Delaney's driveway. Annie's car was still there just like Unser said it was.

JT took a deep breath and him and Gemma exited the vehicle at the same time. She reached for his hand and they slowly made their way to the front door and quietly let themselves in.

"Auntie Gemma, Uncle J?" They heard Summer call from the living room. Summer came running into the hallway and hurled herself into Gemma's arms. "Please don't let strangers take me away!" She cried in Gemma's arms, "I don't want to go with them." JT knelt down beside Gemma and Summer and ran his through her long black hair. "No one is going to take you away baby girl," JT said quietly, feeling fairly confident that social services wouldn't take her away from the life that she knew and the people she felt closest to, "We will protect you. We will be your family, that is if you want us as your family." "Like, will you be my mommy and daddy now?" Summer questioned quietly looking down at her hands. "Baby, Otto and Luanne will always be your mommy and daddy," Gemma said quietly, "But if one day, you decide that you want to call us that, we would be happy to be your mom and dad." "We love you Summer," JT added, "We have always thought of you as part of our family. This issue with your parents doesn't change how we feel about you."

"I love you guys too," Summer said quietly, "Thank you for not letting them take me away." She hugged Gemma tightly again and then she threw her arms around JT's neck.

JT smiled over Summer's shoulder at Gemma who was beaming back at him. Despite the tough situation they were in and the uphill battle they were about get into, he was happy. He had his wife, his son, Jackson and now their beautiful addition, Summer Delaney.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Alright guys! Here is another one. I have had quite a bit of this story written about a year and a half ago, but never shared it. I'm kind of rewriting as I go. But I can't seem to stop starting new stories. I hope you enjoy this one as well, for those of you who are reading my other stories. Please send me your reviews and if you enjoy this chapter, then I will continue with this one as well!_

 **15 Years Later**

Summer pulled up to the gates of Teller Morrow Automotive at 11:30 on Thursday night. Everyone thought she was coming out Friday afternoon, but she had a four day weekend and thought she would surprise them. She saw Chucky, an assistant to the Sons of Anarchy, walking towards her. "Hey Summer," he called out as he opened the gate for her, "I thought you weren't coming out until tomorrow afternoon?" "I thought I would come out early," Summer replied, smiling at Chucky. "Well, I'm sure everyone will be very happy to see you," he replied, "The party is well underway."

Summer waved at him as she drove through and parked in front of the clubhouse and turned her Jeep off. She sat there for a moment and looked around and smiled to herself. This had been her home ever since she could remember, but over the last 15 years a lot had changed. Her father, Otto Delaney, was still doing time in prison, not for the crime he committed 15 years ago, but for additional crimes he committed while in prison. Her mother, Luanne, was killed and left on the side of the road by a Porn king about a year ago and her adopted father, JT died in a motorcycle accident several years ago. Things had started to heat up with the club once JT died and then shortly after her adopted mother, Gemma Teller, married Clay Morrow. He was a good guy, when he wanted to be, and would die for any of the club members or his family. She thought of him as more of an uncle than a father, but none the less, he was great to her and loved her and protected her.

Summer threw her keys in her purse and just as she opened the car door Opie walked out of the clubhouse. Her heart began pounding in her chest the moment she saw him. Opie had been her first crush, first love, whatever you wanted to call it, that's what it was. They had their first encounter when she was 16 and he was 21, but no one knew about it. It was a hush-hush situation as she wasn't of legal age and he had just proposed to Donna, but no matter how hard they tried, they weren't able to fight their feelings for each other. It was just a couple months ago that she had called off their affair. She wasn't getting anything out of the situation except for a broken heart and she knew he would never leave Donna for her.

She took and deep breath and got out and slowly made her way to the clubhouse. Opie looked up and noticed her and he broke into a huge grin. "Shit," she mumbled to herself. "This is a nice surprise," he said as she approached him, "Clay mentioned that you were coming back from Stanford for the weekend, but he said you were coming tomorrow." "Well, I'm all about the surprises," she responded quietly. Opie stood up, cigarette in his mouth, and pulled her in for a hug. Whoever knew Opie knew him as the gentle-giant. The man was massive, but completely harmless and he was definitely gentle. He was 6'5 and she was a petite 5,3', but she fit perfectly in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. "I missed you," he said quietly after a moment. "I missed you too Ope," she replied, "But nothing's changed. You know that." "I know, I just..." Opie pulled away and looked down at her, "I don't know Summer... I love Donna, but I lov..." "Don't Opie," she said, putting her hand up to stop him, "We started out being best friends. The three of us, you, me and Jax, we were inseperable and now things are just awkward. Why can't we go back to the way things were before you and I discovered that we had a thing for each other?" "I promised you I would try and go back to the way things were," Opie replied, looking sadly at her, "I will keep my promise." "Thank you," she said quietly and disappeared into the clubhouse.

* * *

Opie watched the door close behind her and then he let out a big sigh and took a long drag from his cigarette. The last two months since she had called things off had been hell. If people knew this side of him they would think he was a slime ball. He was completely head over heels in love with Donna, his wife of nine years, but somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love with Summer as well. He thought he could make it work with both of them, but he was clearly wrong in thinking that and for the last little while he had been completely selfish. He had no intention of leaving or divorcing Donna, but at the same time he didn't want to let go of Summer. He had no idea how much heartbreak he was causing Summer and realized, when she explained it to him, that he had to let her go.

Nobody except Clay knew about them. If Jax had ever found out about them, Opie would not be alive today. So all in all, it was probably for the best that the two of them had called it quits. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her and it was really hard for him to push his feelings aside. He took another long drag and found himself thinking back to their first moment together. Everyone had been out at the cabin to celebrate Summer's 16 birthday and later that night after everyone had left, it was just the two of them...

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **Opie sat down on the dock beside Summer, who was looking up at the stars and kicking her feet in the water. "This was the most perfect sweet 16 I could have asked for," she said quietly with a small smile on her face, "I don't think it could get much more perfect that this." Opie just admired her from a distance. It was just recently that he started to notice her and the beautiful young woman she was turning into. She was absolutely gorgeous and despite the fact that he was engaged to his high school sweetheart, Summer had been pulling at his heart strings for the last couple weeks.**_

 _ **"You didn't get me a gift," she said quietly, looking over at him, "Why not?" He mentally smacked himself upside the head. "You're right, I didn't," Opie replied, "I didn't know what to get the girl who has everything she ever wanted." He was fishing for information, to see if she was interested and she took the bait, faster than he had expected. "I don't have everything I want," she mumbled, looking down at her hands. "What could you possibly want that you don't already have?" he asked her, not at all expecting her response. "You," she said quietly.**_

 _ **He wanted her too, but he certainly didn't expect it to be that easy.**_

 _ **The next thing he knew, she was standing up and walking back up towards the cabin. "Where are you going?" he called out as he stood up and ran after her. "That was stupid of me to say," she replied, looking down at her feet, "You are 5 years older than me and you are getting married in three months. It would be more than wrong." "It would be wrong," Opie replied, "But don't be embarrassed about how you feel or hide yourself from me. I am still your best friend and I will always care about you."**_

 _ **Summer turned and looked at him for a moment and he could feel his heart beating in his chest. He had no idea what she was about to do, but he was feeling anxious, nervous...he never felt this nervous. She hesitated for a minute and then she slowly walked towards him. "You care about me?" she whispered, stopping in front of him and looking up at him. "Of course I do," he replied, lifting his hand and brushing a strand of her black hair out of her face. She closed her eyes when his hand accidently brushed against her face and he could tell she like it just as much as he liked touching her.**_

 _ **"I know what I want," she said quietly with her eyes closed. "What do you mean?" he asked her. "For my birthday," she whispered, "I know what I want from you." "What's that?" he asked, his hand slowly moving down her arm and resting on her waist. "I want you to kiss me," she replied, "Just once. I want to know what it feels like to kiss you. After that, we can both move on from this." He could handle that, one kiss wasn't going to matter or do any harm, he thought to himself.**_

 _ **Without saying anything in response, he cupped her face in his hands, leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers in a harmless, yet perfect kiss. He pulled away after a couple seconds and she opened her eyes and looked at him. He could see the desire in her eyes and he was sure she was feeling what he was feeling at that exact moment.**_

 _ **"Forget this," he grumbled as he lifted her up in his arms and pressed his lips against hers again, this time they got lost in a much deeper and intimate embrace. His head was screaming at him to stop, but his heart and other parts of him were screaming for more. He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and went with his heart. He wanted her, she wanted him and he would deal with the consequences later...**_

 **BACK to PRESENT**

Opie shook his head to clear his mind and threw the cigarette butt on the ground. He had dug himself a huge hole and it was a very difficult hole to get himself out of. Summer was an amazing woman and she had turned into somewhat of a goddess since she was 16 years old. As much as he didn't want anyone else to have her, some guy, someday would be very lucky to end up with her.

He decided to forget about it and went in to join the party that was going on without him. He decided that he wanted Summer to be happy, but at the same time, he didn't want her to be happy without him.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer walked into the clubhouse trying to push her feelings for Opie to the far depths of her mind. "The party has finally arrived," she cried out as she walked behind the bar and grabbed herself a beer. "No shit," Juice and a few others called out as Juice ran over to her and swung her around in his arms, "Thought you weren't coming until tomorrow." She gave him a big kiss on the cheek and smiled her sweet "baby girl" smile. "Surprise!" She exclaimed happily. "It's a bloody great surprise!" Juice stated, "How long are you here for?" "I go back to school on Monday," she replied. "Sit down, have a drink," he stated patting the bar stool beside him. She sat down and they fell into their usual playful banter.

Summer and Juice had been close since he started prospecting six years ago. In the very beginning when she was 19 and he was 26, they quickly fell into a relationship based solely on the physical. It had ended quickly because they realized how much they needed each other's friendship. She hadn't admitted it to Juice, but she jumped into a relationship with him so she could take her mind off Opie, but in the end she had ended up back in Opie's bed.

In the end, it was a mutual decision between her and Juice to stay friends and it was the best decision they had made. She could say that Opie and Jax were her best friends, but when it came down to it, she had bonded with a few of the guys and those relationships were unbreakable.

Summer pushed her empty beer bottle to the side and looked up at Juice a little while later. "Juicy, do you know where my dad is?" She asked. "Clay was in the chapel the last time I saw him," Juice replied, "I think he was talking with Jax and Chibs, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you interrupted." Summer flashes her smile at him before she walked around the bar and grabbed a beer and a shot of Jack.

Chibs was one of those guys that she had a special bond with. He was 20 years older than she was, but he had been around to see her grow up and they had grown close over the years. Some would say that Chibs was like a father to her and they would be right. He was more of a father to her than Otto ever had been. But the last time they saw each other something was different. There was an exchange that was supposed to be innocent and she saw him in a different light after that.

She didn't know what it was all about, but she wasn't sure she if she wanted to explore it. Summer threw back the Jack and then took a long sip of her beer before she slowly made her way across the clubhouse to the chapel. She knocked on the door and waited.

"This better be..." Jax growled as he threw open the door, "...important. This is so much more important than club business!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "How are you baby girl!" Jax exclaimed, "It's so bloody good to see you. A breath of fresh air compared to the bullshit we are dealing with right now." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the chapel.

"Hey baby girl," Clay said getting up from his seat, "Boy am I happy to see you sweetheart." He smiled and she beamed back at him. "I'm happy to see you guys too Daddy," Summer replied. JT died just a couple years after her dad ended up in prison and it didn't take long for Clay to fill JT's position. She just grew accustomed to calling Clay dad. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She was very much a family girl and even though she saw her family and the club every two weeks or so, she still missed them more than she could handle.

After she pulled away from Clay she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and got lost in those beautiful Irish brown eyes. "Hi love," he said quietly as he pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist, laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. He made her nervous. In the 13 years that she had known him, not once did he ever make her nervous. What was going on, she wondered to herself. "Hey Chibs," she breathed, "I missed you." She pressed her head against his chest even harder and she could feel her face get hot. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and she said them in front of her dad and her brother. Fantastic! "Miss you too," Chibs replied, "Like always. You're my family." Thank you for saving my ass, she cried out inside.

They pulled away from each and she noticed that he was a little reluctant to let her go. Summer shoved her hands in her pockets and smiled up at Chibs and then smiled at Jax and Clay who looked like they were interrupting something.

"What's going on here?" Clay asked, pointing at the two of them. Summer's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "Nothing Clay," Chibs replied. "That's not what we saw," Jax stated, moving over to Summer and putting a protective arm around her. "Jax, it's ok," Summer explained shrugging his arm off her shoulder, "you didn't see anything because there was nothing to see."

"That better be the truth," Clay stated, pointing his finger at both of them, "You may be my brother and a permanent part of this club, but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if you lay a hand on my little girl." Summer could feel the rage coming to the surface and she had to take a couple deep breaths to keep herself calm. The rage was a trait that she had inherited from both her mother and her father. "Clay, stop it!" Summer cried, her fists clenched at her side, "I can assure you that nothing is happening here." Summer quickly glanced in Chibs' direction before she took off out of the chapel.

* * *

Summer pushed the door to the clubhouse open and doubled over, hands on her knees, struggling for breath. Why was this getting to her so much? It was not like her to let this shit get to her. After a couple minutes of trying to regain control of her breathing she stood up, pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one. She took a long drag and then sat down on the picnic table. It was killing her that everything in her life wasn't going at all how she planned.

Summer didn't move when the door to the clubhouse opened. She was too frustrated to be bothered right now. "You ok love?" Chibs asked in a gentle tone as he sat down beside her and took the cigarette from her mouth, "I thought you quit?" "Not today," Summer mumbled, "and no, I'm not ok. I'm angry, I'm frustrated and confused." "It'll be ok Summer," Chibs replied, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "I'm here if you need anything or if you just need to rant."

She smiled a small smile at Chibs before she let loose. "What the hell is wrong with them? With Clay and Jax?" she grumbled, "What the hell do they think is going on? You mean to tell me that they think you and I are together?" "I'm sure you have noticed it too love," Chibs replied quietly. "Noticed what?" She snapped, turning her head to look at him. He reached up and grabbed her hand. "That things between us aren't quite how they used to be," Chibs stated, pointing at himself and then at her, "That quite possibly you have graduated from married bikers to guys like me."

There was that nervous feeling again and her stomach was doing these weird little flippy movements inside her body. She could feel herself blush and based on the fact that Chibs was almost smiling, she knew she had been caught.

In that moment of fear and uncertainty, she grabbed her bag and looked at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about Chibs." She mumbled. She glanced up at him one last time before she hopped off the table and walked towards the gate of Teller Morrow to call a cab. She couldn't think about Chibs anymore, at least not right now. Her heart was being torn in two different directions and she had absolutely no idea how to deal with it.

She did what she best knew how to do, and that was to avoid confrontation. She would deal with it later, always later.


	4. Chapter 4

_*I know some of you are probably thinking that this is moving kind of quickly, but it is moving a lot slower than my first draft :) I'm trying to make it so my characters don't act too hastily. Some people have mentioned that her relationship with Opie shouldn't happen because he's married (I know in all likelihood, Opie probably wouldn't have ever cheated on Donna), but like the rest of the club who have "old ladies", that's never stopped them from hopping into bed with someone else. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and again, Thank You So Much for Reading!_

When Summer got to her apartment building, Opie was sitting on the stoop waiting for her. "What now?" she asked him exasperatedly, "I've got a lot of shit on my mind Opie." He stood up and held his arms open and like usual she fell right into them. "Jax called me," Opie replied, "He said you stormed out pretty quickly and wanted me to come check up on you." Summer pulled away from him and glared up at him. "You're kidding me right?" she snapped, "Why can't you people just leave me alone? You know, I'm allowed to have a bad night every once in awhile. I don't have to followed every time I want to be alone."

She threw her hands up in the air before she unlocked the front door and held it open for Opie. "You coming in?" she grumbled. She mentally admitted to herself that she had probably overreacted, but that was how she dealt with things. "Do you want me to come in?" he asked quietly. "I wouldn't have invited you in," she replied. He walked in and pushed the button for the elevator. They stood there in silence and it was more awkward to her that having her family assume that she had a thing with Chibs. The door opened to her floor and they quietly walked to her apartment.

Once they were inside she sighed and locked the door. "I'm sorry Opie," she said, looking up at him cautiously, "I just have a lot on my mind right now. A couple things that I need to deal with and I don't know how to deal with them." "Can I help?" he asked, "Do you want to talk about it?" "Well, one of my issues is you," Summer replied, "But the only person that knows about you and me is Clay. But the other issue, you can't help me with. It would hurt you, confuse you and just straight up make you angry. So really, I have no one to talk to about my problems." "I'll just ignore your comment about how the second issue would make me angry then," Opie replied, looking at her with frustration. "You do that," she replied, "Because I don't want to get into this with you." Opie stared down at his hands for a moment and then looked back at her. "Could you talk to Donna, or maybe Tara about the other issue?" Opie questioned, "Maybe it would help to talk to one of them. As for our situation, it will work itself out." "If it will work itself out, then why are you here Opie?" she stammered, "You aren't giving me space or time to move on. You are confusing me more." "Because I'm trying to be the friend you need me to be," Opie replied, "But you're right...I'm not just confusing you, I'm also confusing myself."

Summer made the mistake of looking him right in the eyes and in that moment, she knew she was in trouble. Without another thought or word Opie had pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pressed his lips against hers. Her heart was pounding, the confusion was growing, but the desire and need swept over her and it was all she could think about. He held her tight in his arms and he opened his mouth to allow her to explore it with her tongue. She moaned quietly as their tongues rubbed against each other. They stopped for a moment to take a breath and he looked at her with hope that it wouldn't end here. _STOP_ , her mind screamed at her, _This is only going to make things worse_.

That was all it took. Summer pushed away from him and moved across the room to her favorite chair overlooking the main street. She looked over at Opie and he looked like someone had stolen his favorite toy when he was a kid. "Opie, I can't do this," Summer said quietly, "I love you and I want so badly to be with you right now, but I have to look out for my heart. I got myself into this mess and now I have to be responsible and get myself out of it. I know you probably don't understand it right now, but I really hope that you will see it from my perspective someday." He looked at her quickly and his face changed from sad to angry in a matter of seconds. "Whatever," he grumbled, "You do what you have to do." Without waiting for a response from Summer, Opie stood up and walked out of her apartment and slamming the door behind him.

Summer stared at the door in shock for a moment before the hot tears escaped from her eyes. She was hurt and frustrated and she was mad at Opie. She was doing what was right for her and somehow he had turned it around and made it look like this was her fault. Sure, she had something to do with them having an affair, it takes two, but he was the one trying to hold on to her and Donna and he was just being selfish.

Her phone rang and brought her out of her moment. She looked down and it was Jax. "What?" she snapped once she answered the phone and wiping the tears from her face. "What the hell Sum?" he exclaimed, "I have no idea what the hell is going on, but you need to talk to me. Fill me in." If she couldn't confide in her brother about things, then who could she trust. "I'm sorry," Summer replied feeling slightly childish, "I'm scared to talk to you. Especially about the things that are going on right now." "Summer please," Jax pleaded, "You have never been scared to tell me anything before." She sighed heavily and closed her eyes for a moment. "Fine, come on over," she said quietly, "But bring a bottle of Jack." With that she hung up the phone and threw it across the room on to the couch.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Summer heard her front door open and close but she didn't get up to greet him. "Summer," Jax called out, "Where are you?" "In here," she called out from her bedroom.

Jax walked into her bedroom with two glasses and a bottle of Jack. "Alright it's brother sister bonding time," Jax said as he pulled the lid off the bottle and poured two half glasses of Jack, "What the hell is going on with you?" "There is a lot I haven't told you Jax," Summer replied before taking a large sip from her glass, "And I kept them from you for good reason." "What's the reason?" Jax growled. "Because of this," she stated, pointing at him, "this is exactly how you get right before you explode into a fit of rage."

Jax took a deep breath and gave her his "start talking" look. She rolled her eyes and finished off her Jack. "Start with Chibs," Jax suggested, "Nothing can be as interesting as that." "You would be surprised," she mumbled as she poured herself another glass. He looked at her annoyingly, "Get on with it."

Summer took a deep breath and looked at her brother. "Chibs..." She said quietly, "Jax, I have no idea what is going on with that. He has been acting differently around me lately. About a month and a half ago we had a small moment. We got close, I had had a few and I almost kissed him. I don't know what came over me, but he stopped it. But, I think, we both wish now that it happened... I don't know Jax, this situation is all very confusing to me. But at least I already know how you and dad feel about the two of us." "Summer, I'm not opposed," Jax said quietly, "I actually think he would be good for you, but he is just so much older." "Well don't worry about it," Summer stated quietly, "I'm so far from wanting to be in a relationship right now." "Why? It's not like you have been involved with anyone seriously," Jax retorted. "Jax, I got involved in a pretty serious situation," Summer stated looking up at him, "I ended it a couple months ago, but neither one of us is handling it very well." "How long were you with him?" He asked, "And who was it?"

Summer couldn't even look Jax in the eye. She knew he wasn't going to take the news well and she was actually terrified at how he was going to react. She took another deep breath and then stood up beside her bed. Jax stared at her and she knew he could see right through her.

"I've been involved with Opie since I was 16," Summer said so quietly that Jax had to strain his head to hear her. She put her hand up just as he was about to speak to silence him. "We have been off and on for 9 years," Summer continued, "But he was in love with Donna and he claimed to love me, but I knew that in the end I'm the one that would ultimately end up broken-hearted." "9 years?" he questioned, looking up at her, "How did I miss that? Did anyone else know?" "We kept it very quiet," Summer replied, "Usually when I was out of town at school, he would ride out to see me, but before that we just snuck around and hoped to god that no one would figure us out. Clay walked in on us having a heated moment about 5 years ago. He smacked Opie upside the head and told me to end it before things got bad, but that was it on his part." "So what do you mean that you aren't handling it well?" Jax asked, "And I'm so sorry I sent him over here to check up on you. I had no idea..." "It's not your fault Jax," Summer replied, sitting down on the bed again, "I'm not handling it well because I truly am in love with him. I had a crush on Opie since I was like 12, as you already knew, but once I graduated from high school and after he had already been married for two years I realized that I had fallen in love with him. I tried everything to not be with him. I tried to distract myself with friends, trips, moving away and going to school. I even made myself believe that I was in love with Juice so that I would get myself away from Opie, but that didn't work either. Finally, two months ago, I put my foot down and told him that we had to call it quits. That there was just no future for us. He hit the roof and stormed out, but things got a little easier. But then tonight after the Chibs argument, you sent him over here and I almost fell into bed with him again. We were kissing on the couch, but I put a stop to it as soon as I was thinking realistically. I'm doing this for me because I know we won't ever have what him and Donna have and he glared at me and walked out. He promised he would try to go back to being my friend, but he's acting like this is all my fault."

Summer looked down at her hands when she felt the tears threaten to fall. She knew that she had dug herself a huge hole, but she didn't want Jax to see her cry about this. "Sometimes love clouds peoples' judgment," Jax said quietly, pulling Summer into his arms, "But you did do the right thing. I think things will be tough with Opie for a little while. You know how he gets, but he will come around and he will see that this was the best thing for both of you." Summer looked up at her brother with confusion in her eyes. "Why aren't you raging mad at me right now?" she questioned, "I didn't expect you to be so level headed about this." "I'm just full of surprises," Jax stated with a smile, "I can't judge you when I've made plenty of stupid ass mistakes myself. I'm here for you baby girl. If you ever need another moment like this just give me a call."

She smiled up at him before she wrapped her arms around her brother again. She was glad she had him on her side and she hoped that Opie would let things lie when it came to them. She needed him to let her go. She wanted to move on with her life and she only hoped that Opie would let her do that.


	5. Chapter 5

**FLASHBACK**

 _ **It had been two weeks since she had called off her and Opie's nine year affair and needless to say, he wasn't making it easy on her. They had just had a monumental fight in his dorm room at the clubhouse and she had stormed off and slammed the door right in the middle of their conversation. She really didn't give a shit at that moment if she had pissed him off. He was being selfish and she just didn't have time for his shit anymore.**_

 _ **Now she was sitting on her couch in her apartment watching mindless television and drinking a bottle of Chardonnay. "This is the life," she mumbled to herself just as someone knocked on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone, but lately aside from the clubhouse, her apartment seemed to be a popular hangout for most club members, mostly Jax, Opie, Juice and Chibs.**_

 _ **She stood up and stumbled slightly as she walked to the door. "I should probably lay off the booze," she mumbled as she opened the door. She looked up at Chibs who was giving her a weird look. "It's 2:30 in the afternoon love," he stated as he let himself in. Summer had already started walking back to the couch. "Yeah, so..." she replied as she plopped herself back on the couch, wine glass in hand. "Well unless something has really pissed you off, you don't typically touch a drink until well after 5:00 pm," Chibs said as he sat down beside her, "So what's going on?"**_

 _ **Summer turned in her seat so she was looking at Chibs. "Two weeks ago I ended a nine year affair with the one and only Opie Winston," Summer blurted. She smacked her hand to her mouth, but it was too late. Chibs' jaw hit the ground and his eyes grew wide. "You're fucking with me right?" he questioned her, "You didn't really just say that?" "I'm afraid so," she replied, hanging her head down, "I'm trying to move on, but for some reason, today Opie just would not accept the fact that its over between us. He's in love with Donna, shouldn't that be enough for him?! At least he has something to fall back on! Stupid selfish son of a bitch."**_

 _ **She tried so hard, but she couldn't stop the tears from running down her cheeks. Chibs moved so he was sitting facing her as well and he put his hands on her shoulders. "It wasn't easy for me to end it with him Chibs," she stated quietly, "If I knew I could handle it, I would have been his mistress forever. But I can't live my life like that. I want to be happy and in love with someone who will give me all their attention. I don't want to be second in someone's life... I want to come first." "One day you will love," he said quietly, running a hand through her hair, "You will find someone who is deserving of your love and he better love you unconditionally and with everything he is or I will bust his ass." Summer giggled at him and then she looked up into his eyes. "Please don't say anything to anyone," she requested, "Nobody knows about us... only Clay." "I won't say a word," he promised.**_

 _ **At this point her head was spinning from the bottle of wine she had just drank and she was finding herself being drawn to him. She was nervous to be in his presence and her hands were sweating. What hell, she thought to herself. "Are you going to be ok?" he asked, pulling her from her thoughts. "Yeah, I will be," she replied, "It's just going to take time." He smiled at her and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and she felt incredibly safe and comfortable in his arms. After a moment, she pulled away and looked into his eyes, wondering what he was thinking or feeling in that moment. She sighed deeply and then she reached up at grabbed his Kutte, pulling him into her and she pressed her lips against his. It lasted about two seconds before he pulled away and stood up.**_

 _ **She felt her face get hot and she looked down at her hands. Thank goodness he stopped her before anything happened. She had thought it was a good idea, but now she felt relieved. "What was that love?" he asked her, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Nothing... I don't know," Summer stammered, "Don't worry about it. I promise it won't happen again...**_

 **BACK TO PRESENT TIME**

Summer opened her eyes and looked over at the clock. It was 7:30 a.m. and her head was pounding. Her and Jax managed to polish off the bottle of Jack Daniels and then she really didn't remember anything after 3:00 a.m. She rolled over and saw that Jax had passed out on top of the blankets on her bed. She poked him gently and he shot up like a light. He seemed to be disoriented and didn't remember where he had spent the night. He looked over at her and then smiled at smile of relief.

"Morning Prince Charming," Summer giggled, "Sleep well?" His hair was sticking out in every direction, but she loved these moments with her older brother. This was not the first time they had a night like this. "No, not really," he grumbled trying to flatten his hair down, "I think I'm still drunk." "I hear ya!" she exclaimed, "But it's time to get up. You have club business first thing and I have to go over and help mom prepare breakfast." "Ahhh shit, I just want to sleep," Jax groaned. "Jackson Teller," Summer exclaimed, "Please don't tell me that you have been defeated by that bottle of Jack." "Sweetheart, this ain't my first rodeo," he stated, grinning at her, "You of all people should know that."

"What do you want me to do about Opie?" he asked her, quickly moving to the serious stuff. "What do you mean?" she questioned, looking at him curiously, "Nothing. I'll let you know if he is being a dick. Then we'll go from there." "Sounds good," he replied. He stood up and kissed her on the forehead before he slipped back into his Kutte and headed for the door. "I'll see you at mom's later this morning," he said, "Love ya." "You too," she called out right before the door closed.

She laid back down in bed and her horrendous hang over pulled her back into a deep sleep.

* * *

Summer woke up when she heard her phone ringing on the table beside her bed. "Hello," she mumbled without looking at her call display. "Do you want me to come pick you up love?" Chibs asked on the other end. Summer dropped the phone accidentally. Not the voice she was expecting to hear, but she certainly wasn't opposed to it. "Why, what?" she stammered in confusion once she picked her phone back up. "It's 9:00," he responded, "Gemma was worried about you. You were supposed to be there at 8:00." "Shit," Summer mumbled, "Too much Jack, way too much Jack. You wouldn't mind?" "Not at all," he responded, "How much time do you need?" "I'll be ready when you get here," she replied, "See you soon and tell Gemma not to freak out." With that Summer hung up the phone and flew around her room trying to find something to wear.

15 minutes later Chibs let himself into her apartment. "I'm in the living room Summer," he called out. "Hey," she replied as she walked out into the living room. He stood up and gave her a quick once over before smiling at her. Summer had thrown on a pair of black cut off shorts and a pink tube top and a pair of black converse and she threw her hair up in a messy ponytail. "What?" she asked. "Nothing love," he replied, "Let's get a move on, Gemma's waiting." She grabbed her bag and let herself out with Chibs right on her tail. "You look good," he said quietly. She looked up at him and smiled shyly as they waited for the elevator.

* * *

Gemma was rushing around the kitchen like a chicken with her head cut off when Summer and Chibs walked into the house. "Well it's about time," Gemma called out teasingly, "Have a little too much fun with Jax and a bottle of Jack last night?" "You know me well," Summer replied, "It was a rough one, but Chibs saved the day. Now what do you need me to do?" Gemma looked at me and then her head snapped over to Chibs. He gave her a look, shrugged his shoulders and poured himself a cup of coffee. "If you could set the table that would help a lot," Gemma replied, "I'm so glad you're home Summer. Why don't you just move back? We miss you here." "Mom, we've been through this," Summer stated as she pulled out all the plates in her cupboard, "I have two more semesters in the nursing program at Stanford and then I'll be moving back. Tara said they will make sure there is an opening for me at St. Thomas. But you have to be patient." "I know, I know," Gemma replied, "I'm proud of you for doing that and making a life for yourself independent from the club." Summer smiled at Gemma and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she disappeared into the dining room.

"Are you ok love?" Chibs asked, coming up behind her and startling her. She put the plates on the table and turned around to look at him. He was closer than she expected him to be and it caught her off guard when he put his hands on her waist to help her regain her balance. "I'm fine," she said quietly, "I was off last night and confused, but I'm ok now." "I'm sorry if I confused you," he said quietly. "Not just you," she replied, "Opie was waiting at the apartment when I got there last night. It didn't end well. This is all my fault apparently." "What are you talking about?" Chibs said, running a hand down her shoulder. The goosebumps rippled all over her body and a small sigh escaped from her lips. She bit her and forced herself to focus. "He is upset that I can't be with him anymore," Summer stated, "He is angry because he can't have both me and Donna. He stormed out of the apartment because for once he didn't get his way." "Have you talked to him today?" Chibs asked her. "No, not yet," she replied, "We will see what happens when he gets here."

"Hey Sum," Gemma said as she walked into the dining room, "What's taking..." She stopped in her tracks when she saw Summer and Chibs standing so close to each other. "Ummm...ok," she whispered. "Gem," Chibs said as he slowly pulled away from Summer, "it's not what you think. She had a rough night and I was just hugging her." "If you say so," Gemma replied, trying to keep the smile that was playing her lips from bursting through, "That is not the usual 'Chibs and Summer' interaction. This...this was something different." Summer rolled her eyes and went back to setting the table.

Summer walked back into the kitchen when she was done and brewed another pot of coffee. "He's good for you," Gemma said from her place in front of the stove, "It's unexpected, but it would be perfect." Summer turned and looked at her mom. "He isn't too old?" She replied snidely. "Who told you that?" Gemma asked taken aback. "Clay and Jax," Summer replied, "When we said hello and hugged each other. They sensed a different vibe and then Clay proceeded to tell us what would happen if something happened between us. I lost my shit and I bolted and then my evening proceeded to get worse. Which is why I ended it with a sister/brother/Jack Daniels bonding night." Gemma stared at her for a moment unsure of how to respond. "I'm confused about a lot of things right now mom," Summer stated before Gemma got a chance to speak, "I don't know what to do or what is going to happen." "Well it was pretty clear to me what should happen," Gemma replied smiling at her. "It can't happen," Summer sighed, "Clay will tear him limb from limb if he touches me. It's impossible for us to be something more than what we are." "Well you can't stop fate from happening," Gemma replied, "And if something is meant to happen then then it just will. No one can stop it, not even big, mean Clay."

Summer smiled at Gemma and hugged her. "Thanks for being supportive," she replied, "But I think I'm just going to take this one slowly." "Sure sweetheart, that's what they all say," she remarked, raising her eyebrow, "And don't think I don't know about you and Opie." Summer's jaw hit the ground at this revelation. "What... I don't..."Summer stammered. "Save it Sum," Gemma said, "I'm your mother, not one of your clueless, blond haired friends. I've known about Opie since you were 20 years old, but I suspect that you two were sneaking around for awhile before that."

Summer shook her head and closed her eyes. She felt dizzy and nauseous and she had to sit down. "Are you still seeing him?" She asked sitting beside her and putting an arm around her shoulder. "I ended it a couple months ago," Summer replied, "But he is struggling to let me go momma." "That selfish son of a bitch," Gemma remarked, "So I'm assuming that Opie added to your confusion last night?" Summer nodded her head in response and began to feel drained.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Gemma asked looking concerned, "You looked pale and tired." "I'm really not feeling well," Summer replied, wiping her hand across her forehead. She had broken into a cold sweat and the nauseous feeling intensified. She didn't know what was happening. 'Go lay down in Abel's room." Gemma said quietly, running her hand through Summer's hair, "I think all this stress is getting to you finally. You have been dealing with nursing school full time, working evenings and weekends, homework, the situation with Opie and whatever this is with Chibs. You have hit your wall and you need to rest."

At that moment her whole stomach lurched and she ran through the living room, down the hall and into the bathroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach.

* * *

Gemma walked through the living room and Chibs looked up at her with concern in his eyes. "Is she ok?" He asked quietly. "She is hungover Chibs," Gemma answered him, "And that girl has way too much on her plate. She is dealing with too much and she isn't taking proper care of herself. I want her to come home." "Soon Gem," Chibs replied, "She has one more year left and then she will back in Charming where she belongs."

"Chibs, what is going on in that heart of yours?" Gemma asked him candidly, "Did she find a way in to that hardened heart of yours" Chibs smiled in response. Nothing else needed to be said.


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast Opie helped clear the table before he slowly made his way down the hall. "Where are you going?" Gemma asked him as she followed him. Opie turned to look at Gemma. "I'm going to see Summer," Opie replied, "I'm worried about her." "Opie, don't cause her anymore stress than she is already under," Gemma said, trying to keep her frustration in check, "I know what's going on and no I'm not going to lecture you about it. But please, keep her best interests in mind. You have a perfect family and one day she would like that too. You need to let her go." Opie was caught off guard when she told him straight out that she knew about them and if it was someone other than her, he would have flat out denied it. But he knew for a fact that she knew everything and she could see through you if you were lying. "Gem, I made things very difficult for her last night," Opie replied, looking down at his hands, "I just want to apologize to her." Gemma gave him a quick look and then motioned for him to keep going. "Make it quick," she replied and then went back into the dining room.

Opie quietly opened the door to Abel's room and let himself in. Summer slowly rolled over and groaned when she saw him. "Opie, I don't have the desire or energy to fight with you right now," she mumbled, "I haven't stopped puking in two hours and the last thing I want to do is deal with your hang up about why I ended things with you." "Summer, I'm not here to fight about wanting you back," Opie replied, "I'm here to apologize. I'm so sorry for not seeing this situation the way you see it. I'm sorry for being selfish. I can't deny you the opportunity to be happy and find love." Summer sat up and looked at Opie. "You really mean that?" she asked hopefully, "Can you just be friends with me?" "I really mean that Sum," he said quietly, "It's going to be hard to just be friends with you, but I need you in my life, so I'm going to have to try." She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"I won't bug you anymore," Opie said after a moment, "Rest up and get better. I just wanted to let you know, that this time I really am letting you go. It's not fair to you." "Thanks Ope," Summer replied, "That really means a lot." He waved at her to go back to sleep and then quietly let himself out.

* * *

A couple hours later Summer woke up feeling rested and her stomach had settled. But most of all, she felt at peace. She had been very thankful to Opie that he had pulled his head out of his ass to see that this wasn't just about him and that there were others involved. She stayed curled up in bed a little longer and didn't move until she heard another knock on the door.

"Come in," she called as she sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Hey," Chibs said quietly, "How you feeling love?" "Better," she replied, smiling at him, "What time is it?" "3:00," he said, "Club business is done for today and another rager of a party at the clubhouse is being planned as we speak." Summer put her hand up and shook her head. "I don't think I can participate in another party this weekend," she mumbled as the nauseous feeling came back. "Just come and hang out," Chibs said, subtely hinting that he wanted her there, "You don't have to do drink if you don't want to." "I'll see how I feel in a couple more hours," Summer replied, smiling at him, "Will you come get me if I decide to come?" "Absolutely," he replied with a smile.

"Guess who came to apologize for how he has been acting?" Summer said after a moment. Chibs looked up at her hopeful. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest just by the way he was looking at her. "He also said, officially, that he is letting me go," Summer continued, "He admitted that it wasn't fair for him to hold onto something that wasn't actually his." "Do you think Ope means it?" Chibs asked quietly, "Didn't he say that the first time you tried to end it?" "I think he means it this time," Summer replied, "I don't think that he thought I was very serious the first time." "Well I'm glad to hear it," Chibs replied, "You deserve to be happy and he can't give you deserve. Not while he is married to someone else." "I agree," Summer replied quietly, "Who can?" She looked up at him and judging from the look on his face, she had caught him off guard. "Who can what?" he asked, unsure of what she was really asking. "Who can give me what I deserve?" she asked.

Chibs got up from the bed and ran a nervous hand through his greying hair. "I know what you want me to say," Chibs replied in a flustered tone, "But Clay will have my balls on a stick if I come anywhere near you." Summer jumped up and stood in front of him. "Why do you care what he thinks?" she questioned, grabbing on to the lapels of his Kutte, "What happened to the guy that I was talking to last night? The one that said that something different was happening between us? What happened to him?" Chibs looked into her eyes and she had never seen him so confused in the time that she had known him. "What happened to the one who didn't want to complicate things? The one who just wanted to take a break from the drama of relationships and love?" he shot back, pulling away from her, "Less than 24 hours ago, you had no idea what you wanted and now you seem so sure of everything!" "I guess sometimes things just happen out of the blue that you weren't ever expecting," Summer replied with a scowl, "They come out of nowhere and catch you off guard. You get confused and scared and you maybe say something in the moment, that once you think about it afterwards, you wished you hadn't said it. You can't tell me that that hasn't happened to you..." Summer trailed off and took a deep breath looking down at her hands. She was nervous and she hadn't expected to say all that, but once she got talking, she had to say everything that was on her mind.

"I know love," Chibs responded quietly, "And I didn't say that this hasn't happened to me... because it has. And like you, I have no idea how to process the information or deal with the situation." "Then let Clay, and the rest of the club for that matter, deal with it," Summer said, moving close to him again and running a hand through his hair, "Because we both know that some of the guys won't react well to 'us'." "No, they won't," Chibs replied, "Who really got through to you?" "This morning a very wise woman told me that you were good for me," Summer replied with a small smile, "I'm thinking she may be right..." "This woman is very wise," Chibs said quietly as he put a hand on Summer's waist and lifted the other hand up to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, "I like what she has to say." Summer giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "We will figure this out together," she stated, "We'll take things slow and we can feel out the club to see how they will react to us." "I like that idea," he whispered into her hair, "Let's take things slow."

* * *

A few hours later Summer was doing her make-up when Gemma knocked on the door. "Baby, you coming out to the clubhouse tonight?" she asked, peaking her head in the door. "Yeah, I think so," Summer replied, smiling at her, "You can come in." Gemma pushed the door open and sat down on the bed. "Chibs was in here for awhile earlier," Gemma said with a raise of her eyebrow, "Should I be filled in?" Summer giggled and put down her mascara. "Some times you are too curious for your own good, I think," Summer laughed, "But the short version is that we want to see what this is or what this could be and we are going to take it slow. He is mainly afraid of how Clay is going to take it." "Don't worry about Clay," Gemma said with a wave of her hand, "And don't worry about the rest of the club either. They will get used to whatever transpires between you two. And as for taking it slow... that'll only last so long..." Summer tried to glare at Gemma, but it turned into a smile faster than she could blink. "Well, it is the thought that counts," Summer replied, "We will try our hardest." She winked at her mom as she undid the clip from her black hair and it fell down her shoulders in loose curls. "Beautiful sweetheart," Gemma stated as she stood up, "Do you want a ride?" "Thanks!" Summer exclaimed, "And no, Chibs is picking me up." "This should be good," Gemma stated, rolling her eyes, "The club is going to love this." They both laughed and then Gemma kissed Summer on the cheek and left the room.

Summer pulled on a purple tank top and covered it with her pink plaid button up top and then pulled on a pair of denim capris and finished it off with her black converse. She was a casual girl and she was ok with that. She would rather wear jeans and a t-shirt than have to wear a dress or some slutty outfit to get attention. She put on her favorite lip gloss and smiled at herself in the mirror. She was ready for a good night.

* * *

Summer and Chibs pulled into the Teller Morrow parking lot and he parked in his usual spot. She was sad that the ride was over already. She enjoyed being able to hold onto him and trust him to protect her. He turned the bike off and Summer hopped off and stood in front of him. He stood up and he undid her helmet and took it off, smiling down at her as he did so. He ran his hand through her hair and his fingers gently brushed against her cheek. She shivered as the goose bumps appeared on her arms and neck. "You're absolutely gorgeous love," he whispered before leaning in and kissing her on the forehead. She could feel her cheeks get warm and she could feel herself unravelling at every word he spoke to her.

Before she had much of an opportunity to process what was happening, Chibs had pulled away and started walking towards the clubhouse entrance. She followed behind and admired him from a distance. She had a feeling that this relationship was going to be challenging to say the least.

When they walked into the clubhouse the party was already in full swing and Chibs had left her alone the moment they entered. Her heart felt sad and she knew this was a big mistake. She knew he was scared about the relationship and how the club was going to take the news once it came out, but the way he was treating her was unnecessary.

"Hey," Tara said as she walked up to Summer and hugged her, "It's great to see you. I missed you." "I missed you too Tara," Summer said quietly, hugging her back. "Why do you look so sad?" she asked, following Summer's gaze across the clubhouse to where Chibs was talking with Clay and Tig. She stared at the group for a moment and then looked back at Summer in curiosity. "I don't get it," she said in confusion, "There has to be something I'm missing here..." "Clearly your husband hasn't talked to you yet," Summer replied, "There might be something going on between me and Chibs." "No shit!" Tara exclaimed, her eyes getting wide, "How long?" "Not very," Summer replied, "We started feeling differently towards each other a couple months ago... we talked earlier today and decided that we were going to take things slow but we were going to be together. He is sweet and sexy and perfect when we are behind closed doors, but now... he is completely ignoring me. He asked me to come to this damn party and now he has abandoned me." "Well, I think it would be awesome to see you two together," Tara replied, smiling at her, "But you have to admit, with the age difference and all these guys knowing you since you were in diapers, it would be kind of intimidating to admit that you were seeing the President's daughter." "I'm terrified too," Summer snapped, "But I thought we could do it together." Tara put her arm around Summer's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "I understand how it could hurt too," Tara replied, "I can see both sides. I don't think he is even aware of the fact that he is hurting you right now. Honestly, in the last little while, I've seen how he looks at you and how he reacts when your name is mentioned...he really does care about you."

Summer smiled slightly at this, but she was still hurt by his behaviour and she no longer felt like partying or being there. "I don't feel like being here right now," Summer said quietly after a moment, "Just let everyone know that I went home. If they ask why, I'm still not feeling well." Summer gave Tara a quick hug and then left the clubhouse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chibs looked around the clubhouse a little while later and he couldn't find Summer. The last time he saw her she was talking with Tara, but now he couldn't find her to save his life. He walked up to Tara who was chatting with Donna. "Hey," he asked Tara quietly, not wanting Donna to hear them, "Have you seen Summer?" "She went home," Tara replied, "She still wasn't feeling that great. But to be quite honest with you, if this is how you are going to start a relationship with her, you might want to treat her with a little respect. She deserves at least that much." Chibs recoiled at her comment and was caught off guard. Summer obviously told her about them. "What are you talking about?" Chibs questioned. "You asked her to this party and then you ditch her because obviously you are terrified," Tara shot back, "She is just as scared as you are, but you two are going to have to do this together if its going to work. You probably don't realize it, but you really hurt her tonight. I don't mean to be so tough on you, but she deserves better than that."

Tara had been absolutely right. Chibs had freaked out the moment they pulled into TM and he fled from the situation. He felt absolutely horrible about it. He also had a feeling that he was going to be horrible at this boyfriend thing.

Chibs hung his head and he felt Tara put her hand on his shoulder. "You need to show her that you care all the time Chibs," Tara said quietly, "Not just when the two of you are alone. If you do, that's not going to be much of a relationship." "You're right Tara," he replied, "But maybe I should just let this blow over for the night. I'll go see her tomorrow." "You should do this now," Tara replied, "Putting it off will just make it worse for her. If you don't go after her, she will think you don't give a shit." Chibs nodded his head in response and gave her a small smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks love," he whispered. "You're welcome, now go make things right," Tara replied, shooing him towards the door.

Chibs pushed the door open to the clubhouse and walked outside, slowly making his way to his bike. "Looking for someone?" a quiet voice asked from the picnic table behind him. Chibs spun around and Summer was sitting there with a bottle of beer in her hand and a cigarette in her mouth. "Not anymore," he replied quietly, "I thought you had gone home." "No, I didn't want to walk home," Summer replied, "But I also didn't want to be where I wasn't wanted." "That's not true love," Chibs replied, sitting down beside her, "Look, I'm sorry I was such a shit head tonight. I freaked out, but I know you are freaking too. Will you forgive me?" Summer smiled shyly and then handed him her cigarette. He gladly accepted it from her. "I guess," she stated, "But do it again and you're shit out of luck buddy."

They sat in silence while he smoked and she drank and neither one of them really knew what to say. Chibs couldn't take his mind off her and the way he was feeling, which had completely and utterly caught him off guard over the last little while. He really didn't want to take things slow with her, but he knew that he would respect her and what she wanted. He didn't want to rush things between them and ruin their chance.

"Can you take me home?" she asked in a shy whisper, "I don't want to be here. Too many people right now." He looked at her and he noticed a small twinkle in her eye. He had no idea what that look meant, but he was sure he would find out. "Of course love," he replied as he flicked the cigarette on the ground and put it out with his boot. She stood up and reached for his hand and they slowly and silently made their way to his bike. He really cared about her and he hoped that they were making the right move by trying to be together. He looked down at their hands intertwined and at that moment it felt incredibly right.

* * *

Summer unlocked the door to her apartment and pushed the door open. It was exhilarating and exciting to be on the back of Chibs' bike, knowing full well what was possibly going to happen tonight. "You want to come in?" Summer asked quietly. He looked down at her and nodded in response with a small smile on his face. She smiled back and let him go in first. Her heart was pounding in her chest and part of her wondered if he could hear hard it was pounding, because she could hear it loud and clear.

"You want a beer?" she asked as she disappeared into the kitchen to try and regain her composure. She had no idea why she was feeling so nervous, but she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. "Sure," he called back, "If you're having one." She pulled open the fridge and took out two beers and popped the tops off. She took a couple deep breaths and then walked out into the living where he was sitting on the couch. Her mind quickly flashed back to the last time they were in this situation and it hadn't ended as well as she hoped tonight would. She handed him his beer and as she did her hand began to shake again. He looked up at her as he hesitantly took the beer from her hand. "Love, are you ok?" he asked with concern in his voice. Summer quickly pulled her hand away and shoved it in her pocket. "Of course," she replied, "I just drank too much coffee today that's all."

He looked at her for a moment with his eyebrow raised and then took a long sip from his beer. "I call bullshit," he replied after a moment, "What's wrong?" Summer knew she wasn't going to get out of this one. "I guess I'm nervous..." she mumbled. "About what?" he questioned loudly. "Us..." she replied, cringing slightly at the loudness of his voice, "This...It's new." She pulled the bottle to her mouth and took a very long and big gulp of beer. He watched her and she knew that in some ways he probably still viewed her as a child and she had no idea why he would be interested in her.

Chibs put his beer down on the table in front of him and then stood up and walked over to her. "If I scare you or make you nervous, then maybe this isn't a good idea," Chibs said quietly, putting a hand on her waist. Goose bumps sprang up all over her body in the moment and the excitement increased. "You don't scare me," Summer replied, her voice cracking a little, "This... us... that scares me. Unfortunately, you do make me nervous... more nervous than I ever thought possible." "Why do I make you nervous?" he asked quietly, his fingers slowly playing with the hem of her shirt. Her body felt like it was on fire as his fingers moved over her bare skin. "Because I feel like I don't qualify...I don't even know how I ended up on your radar..." Summer stated nervously, "I feel like I'm not experienced enough for a man like you Chibs..." "You want to know how you ended up on my radar?" he questioned, looking at her. She nodded her head in response and waited patiently for him to give her his answer. "It was that day about a year ago when you walked out of the garage wearing a pair jeans with holes in the knees, a tight fitting black tank-top, your favorite Harley Davidson boots that Jax bought you and your hair was thrown up in the messiest pony tail I have ever seen," Chibs replied with a smile on his face, "You were 24 and you looked sexier that day than I ever thought imaginable. It felt wrong, but I couldn't control it... it doesn't matter the experience level love... you are good enough for me, in every possible way... It's more me that's not good enough for you."

Summer stared at him in confusion, not understanding what he meant. "What do you mean, you aren't good enough for me?" she asked as she subtly moved closer to him. "Clay never wanted this life for you," Chibs replied, looking deep into her eyes, "He certainly never planned on you being someone's old lady, especially mine." "Since when was it Clay's choice who I end up with?" Summer replied, "We don't even know if this will work, but at least we are willing to give it a shot. But Clay has no say, even if he fights us on it, at the end of the day it's what you and I want and not what Clay wants. If this works, then he will just have to get used to it." "I like the way you think sweetheart," he replied, smiling down at her, "But is this what you wanted for yourself?" "To be honest Chibs," Summer replied, "I didn't really picture anything else for my life. In case you haven't noticed... a nine year affair with Opie and a 5 month relationship with Juice... I never thought I wouldn't be someone's old lady. I always knew that I would have some sort of part in the club. I could never imagine myself outside of this family. It's where I belong." "You're amazing love," Chibs said before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Now enough chit chat," she whispered looking up at him, "Just kiss me already." He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers without protest. Her whole body felt things that she hadn't felt with Opie, it was different, it was exciting, but at the same time she felt like she was cheating on him, even though she wasn't. It wasn't fair to Chibs for her to feel this way, but it was hard to just forget what she had with Opie. She definitely felt something for Chibs and he made her feel things that she had never felt before. Now here she was in Chibs' arms and she had to scold herself for getting mad at Opie for not letting her go when she, herself, couldn't let Opie go.

The more she tried to focus on Chibs, the more Opie kept creeping up in her mind. She quickly pushed Chibs away and looked down at her hands. This was awful and it wasn't fair to Chibs. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I can't do this, not yet. Things are moving too fast." Chibs had never looked so confused in his life and her heart broke at the thought of hurting him because she still had feelings for a married man.

 ** _*So what do you think? I hope you are still enjoying this. Please keep the reviews coming. I love hearing what you have to say! I promise it does start to look up for these two, it just takes her awhile to see what's in front of her._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chibs stood there, completely and utterly confused by how Summer had reacted. He watched as she sat down on the couch and broke down into uncontrollable tears. He didn't know what was wrong or if he had done something to upset her. He shoved his hands in his pockets, unsure of how to deal with this.

Summer put her head in her hands and the sobs shook her entire body. Chibs kicked into gear in that moment. He rushed over to her and knelt down in front of her and ran his hands through her hair. He ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms and despite how upset she was, the goose bumps spread over her arms faster than he could blink.

"Summer, sweetheart," Chibs said quietly his thick accent coming out, "What's wrong love?" Summer looked up and into Chibs' eyes, the tears glistening in hers. "I'm so sorry Chibs," she replied quietly as the tears continued to fall, "I thought I was ready for this. I was so ready for us...for us to give this a shot. But I don't think I can yet." Chibs looked at her and could tell that she was still destroyed over Opie. Despite his feelings for her, he knew that this was going to be hard for her. She had just ended an intense nine year affair and he couldn't expect her to be over it so quickly. "Summer, don't force yourself into a relationship with me," Chibs said as he reached up and wiped a few tears from her face, "Take your time to get over Opie and then when the time is right, you and I will be together...if that is still what you want."

Summer looked at him and his heart broke slightly. He knew that she couldn't rush into this with him, but he wished she would. He wanted to hold her so badly and love her the way she deserved to be loved. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair and then down down the side of his face. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily as she moved her fingers gingerly over the scar on one side of his face. He reached up and held her hand against his face. Who knew you could fall for someone so quickly, he thought to himself.

"I just need a little more time Chibs," Summer whispered, "I don't expect you to wait for me, but I know it's you I want." "Love, You are the only one I want," Chibs replied quietly with her hand still pressed against his face, "I will wait as long as it takes." She smiled at him and leaned in and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for understanding," she said quietly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He breathed in the scent of her hair and lost himself in the moment. He didn't understand actually. He didn't understand how two people could invest in an affair for so long when they knew that nothing could or would come of it. But he wasn't going to push her on the subject, he would give her the time that she needed.

He reluctantly pulled away from Summer and stood up. She looked up at him and she looked exhausted. "Will you call me tomorrow?" He asked quietly, "I just want to know how you are doing." "Of course," she replied, "I'm thinking about heading home tomorrow. Got some studying to do and maybe it will be a good idea to be alone for a little bit." He didn't want her to go back to Stanford so soon, but if that's what she thought was best then he would have to let her go. "Ok love," he replied leaning in and kissing her on the forehead, " Drive safe." She smiled up at him and then without wasting more time he let himself out. The longer he was near her the more he wanted her.

* * *

Summer locked the door after Chibs left and then sat on the floor with her back against the door. She wanted him so badly, but every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Opie and that wasn't fair to Chibs. She put her head in her hands and let the tears fall down her cheeks. She didn't think it was possible, but Opie had ruined her for other men.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **Summer stood in front of the mirror in one of the dorm rooms in the back of the clubhouse admiring how she made her grad gown look. She was three hours away from graduating and she couldn't have been more excited about it. Her plan was to graduate and then spend the summer traveling across the country with a few of her close friends from school and then she would give a year to the club before she went off to nursing school. She couldn't believe her graduation day was finally here.**_

 _ **Summer turned towards the door when someone knocked. "Come in," she called out quietly. The door slowly opened and one of her best friends and lover, Opie, walked in. He closed the door behind him and stood there just looking at her. "Even in a cap and gown you're gorgeous," he mumbled with a small smile playing across his lips. Summer smiled back as she reached up for her zipper. "How about in this?" she asked as she let the gown fall open. She was wearing a pair of blue lacey boy shorts and a blue bra. "Even better," he replied, his voice raspy.**_

 _ **Summer felt nervous and weary all of a sudden and Opie could see it in her eyes. "Nobody saw me come back here," Opie replied trying to reassure her, "the clubhouse was empty when I came in." She let out a sigh and then she let the gown fall off of her shoulders and onto the ground. "What are you waiting for then?" She questioned with a raise of her eyebrow. Within seconds Opie moved across the room and picked Summer up in his arms, crashing his lips against hers and wrapping her legs around his waist.**_

 _ **"Jesus, I missed you," he growled against her mouth. Summer giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He had been on a bike trip with Jax, Clay and Tig for four days and she hadn't seen him since the afternoon before they had left. "I missed you too Ope," she whimpered, "Did you already go home?" He nodded his head before making his way down to her neck, slowly and teasingly running his tongue along her collar bone. "They're all doing good," Opie replied, "No more talk about home. I'm here for you."**_

 _ **That's all she needed to hear before she lost herself in him and in the moment. Summer knew that this was her biggest mistake and that in the end she was the one who would end up getting hurt, but he was everything that she needed and wanted in that moment. She knew that she should end it before it got too serious, but she was addicted to him and the way he made her feel.**_

 _ **In moments like this where they had a very limited amount of time, it was straight to the point. Opie pushed her panties to the side and she had already undone his pants and pulled him out. And like always, he was ready for her. Before they even hit the bed Opie lifted her hips and slowly lowered her down on him. They both groaned as he filled her up and she slowly moved on him as he continued to stand. He wrapped his arms tight around her and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate, and intense kiss. Summer whimpered against his lips as she rode him slowly. Each time the sensation grew and intensified and she didn't think she could hold on much longer. The next thing she knew, Opie had her on her back on the bed and he was thrusting hard and fast, holding her hands above her head. She cried out as his final thrust hit her exactly in the right place and sent them both into orbit. She dug her fingers into his back and he buried his face in her neck as they both came hard and fast.**_

 _ **After a couple moments he laid still on top of her and she traced circles across his sweaty back. "You're amazing Sum," he whispered, "I know it's only a matter of time before this will have to end." "I don't want to talk about that right now," she whispered, "I just want to enjoy the time I do have with you and worry about that when it actually happens...**_

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

It was 6:00 am when Summer opened her eyes and she realized that she had fallen asleep the night before on the floor by the front door. She groaned just as her stomach lurched and she threw up all over the floor. She pushed herself up as fast as she could and ran to the bathroom before the next wave hit. She hunched over the toilet as wave after wave rushed over her and it felt like it was never going to stop. In that moment she wished that she was dead.

After a little while the vomiting finally stopped and she collapsed against the bathroom wall. "What the hell?" she mumbled to herself. She had no idea what was going on. She noticed a box of tampons on her shelf and she quickly did the math in her head. She wasn't late so she couldn't possibly be pregnant, but there was always that odd chance.

She tried to stand up, but at that moment she was just too weak to stand. She slowly crawled into the living room where her purse was and grabbed her cell phone and dialed the first person she knew could help her. "Hey Summer, what's going on?" Tara said happily, "Is everything ok?" Summer never typically called Tara at 6:30 am, so she was pretty sure that Tara was probably concerned. "I know you are on your way to work," Summer replied feeling exhausted and weak, "But do you think you could do a house call? I puked all morning yesterday and I woke up puking today and I feel like I'm about to again. I did the math and I don't think I'm pregnant, but maybe we should do one anyways..." "I'll be there in 10 minutes," Tara replied, "just have to run back inside and grab my personal stash of medical supplies and then I'll be there."

The phone clicked off and Summer quickly put the phone down and rushed to the bathroom as fast as she could, but she didn't make it. "Shit," she mumbled before it hit her again. After this wave was done she laid down on the ground and closed her eyes, wishing that it would just end.

* * *

Summer woke up a little while later and Tara was standing over her. "Hey," Summer whispered. Tara knelt down in front of her and felt her forehead and then checked her pulse. "Hey," Tara replied quietly obviously concerned by the situation, "I brought a pregnancy test, so we will do that first, but I think we can already rule that out. Besides Chibs, who are you with?" "Chibs and I are not together," Summer replied, looking down at her hands, "Last night I thought I was ready, but it is very clear that I'm not ready to move on." "How were you in a relationship that we didn't know about?" Tara questioned, "And who were you seeing?" "I was involved in a nine year affair..." Summer replied quietly, "...with Opie." There was a silence so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife before Tara said anything. "Jesus," Tara mumbled, " that must have been hard for you to call off. But now that you mention it, I can't believe I didn't notice it before."

Without another word, Tara helped Summer to the bathroom and handed her the test. "You do this and I'll clean up the hallway and living room," Tara said before closing the door. Summer sat down and put the test in the urine stream as the tears began to fall down her cheeks again. She didn't know how she had let the situation get so out of control. "I fell in love with him," she mumbled to herself, "that's how." She pulled the test up and stared at it until the results registered. Just as she had thought, she wasn't pregnant. "Thank God," she mumbled. She threw the test in the garbage and managed to open the door and walk down the hall towards the living room before she collapsed on the floor.

Tara ran into the living room and fell to her knees beside Summer. "What's going on Summer?" she asked with panic in her voice. "I'm not pregnant," Summer murmured, barely able to keep her eyes open, "I don't know what's wrong?" Summer struggled, but after a couple minutes she let the fatigue take over and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Tara had managed to get Summer moved to the couch and got her comfortable. Summer had mentioned that the test was negative, but something just didn't feel right to her. Tara went to the bathroom and pulled the test out of the garbage and looked down at it. Sure enough, the test confirmed her biggest fear. Summer was in fact pregnant with a married man's baby. "Shit," Tara mumbled as she threw the test back in the garbage. Summer must have looked at it too quickly or her vision was off.

Tara pulled out her phone and called Jax. "Hey baby," she said quietly, "I have to get Summer to the hospital." "What the hell..." Jax replied quietly, "Is she ok?" "She will be," Tara replied, "But we do have a bit of a situation. One that I'm not too sure how to deal with." "What is it Tara?" Jax asked sounding very concerned. "She's pregnant," Tara replied. It was so quiet on the other end that she was sure that Jax had hung up. "Jesus Christ," he mumbled, "Ope's?" "Yes," Tara said. "Get her to the hospital Tara," Jax stated, "I'll meet you there." With that he had hung up and Tara stared at the phone. This was not a good situation.

* * *

Jax tucked his phone into his pocket and walked out of the Teller Morrow office and walked towards the clubhouse. He knew better than to tell anyone anything, but he would make sure that Opie was with him when he walked into that hospital. Opie had gotten himself into a pretty serious situation and even though Summer was old enough to know better and it takes two, he still blamed Opie 100% for the situation.

Just as he was about to head into the clubhouse Opie and Chibs both walked outside. Shit, Jax thought to himself, this is going to complicate things. Summer had explained the situation between her and Opie and her and Chibs the other night over drinks. He didn't like the idea of her with either of them, but he knew, just by looking at Chibs, that he really cared about Summer and she really cared about him, even if she didn't really know it yet. This news would send Chibs into a rage that no one would want to witness.

"Opie, something came up and there is an emergency at the hospital," Jax called, trying to be as vague as possible, "I need you to come with me." "Is everything ok Jackie Boy?" Chibs asked, "Do you need me to come too?" "I'm ok Chibs," Jax replied, "I'll let you know if we need you." Chibs nodded his head and then walked towards the office. "

Once Chibs walked away Opie looked at Jax. "What the hell is going on Jax?" Opie questioned. Jax smacked Opie upside the back of the head and walked towards his bike. "Tara will explain when we get to the hospital." Opie glared at Jax as he pulled on his helmet and hopped on his bike. "Don't give me that look man," Jax growled, "You got yourself into quite the situation and I should do a lot more than smack you upside the head." Without another word Jax kicked his bike into gear and took off out of the parking lot with Opie hot on his heels.

* * *

Opie followed Jax into St. Thomas a little while later and he had never been so confused in his life. He had no idea why they were here, but he also sensed that Jax was pretty pissed at him. He wished that Jax would fill him in on what he did. They turned the corner and were greeted by Tara and judging by the look on her face, she wasn't expecting to see him with Jax.

"Hi Opie," Tara said with a small, but awkward smile on her face. The quick glare at Jax was not missed by him. "Follow me guys," Tara said after a minute, "So not as serious as I thought, but I am keeping an eye on her here for a couple days." "Ok seriously guys," Opie said in frustration, "Could someone please fill me in on what the hell is going on? Why are we here?" Tara glanced at over at Jax and again glared at him. "You drug him here and you didn't even have the guts to tell him why?" Tara snapped at Jax. "I wanted you to tell him," he replied with his hands up in defense, "I don't know much more than he does."

Tara rolled her eyes and then pointed to the chairs just outside of her office. "Take a seat," she said quietly, looking more in Opie's direction than Jax's, "Summer has been pretty sick the last couple days. She has been busting her ass with school, she hasn't been eating much or drinking water and she has been stressed out and worried about having ended her relationship with you. She has maybe gotten five hours of sleep in the last two days and this morning it has finally caught up to her. We are feeding her through IV and filling her full of fluids. We tried giving her solid food, but she couldn't keep it down." "Is she ok now?" Opie asked, trying to keep his concern concealed. "She will be," Tara replied, looking at him closely, "But we have a bigger situation to deal with." "What's that?" he asked. "Ope, she is pregnant," Tara replied, "I did an ultrasound while she was unconscious and discovered that she is almost exactly eight weeks pregnant." "The night she ended it with me..." Opie whispered in shock.

Opie was not expecting that news at all. Was he willing to give up everything he had with Donna to make things work with Summer? He wasn't sure, but he definitely didn't think that Summer would abort the baby either. She wasn't that kind of person. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes, thinking back to that night...

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **He felt like she had slapped him across the face. He had expected their affair to come to an end, but he never thought it would hurt him this much. He loved his wife, but he** **had to admit that somewhere along the last 9 years, he had fallen in love with Summer. He wasn't ready to let her go.**_

 _ **Summer got up from the bed, pulling the sheet with her to keep herself covered. He moved his pillow so it was covering him and continued to stare at her in stunned silence. They had just made love and then she told him that she couldn't do it anymore.**_

 _ **She turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Opie, you have to let me go," Summer said quietly, "We can't keep doing this. It will destroy me. It's hard for me to be in love with someone that will never be mine." "I am yours," Opie replied, knowing full well that it wasn't true. "How can even say that?" She exclaimed throwing her arms up, "You aren't mine and you never will be. And you are just being selfish if you think I would never leave. I can't keep doing this." "I know...I just never prepared for this," Opie replied. "Please Ope," Summer snapped, "I'm barely a blip on your radar when you're with Donna or when you're working with the club. You lucky bastard had the best of both worlds. I'm done. When I come out of the bathroom I would like you to be gone please." Opie nodded his head and looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Ope," Summer said quietly and with a little less anger, "I have to do this for me. I eventually want to find someone, settle down, have a family and unfortunately you can't give me those things. I am crazy in love with you, but it has to end now." "I lo..." Opie began to say before Summer out her finger to his mouth. "Please Ope... Don't say it," Summer said, her voice cracking, "It'll hurt too much to hear you say those words."**_

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

Opie lifted his head up and Tara reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks that he didn't even realize he had let escape. "I screwed up," he mumbled, "I don't know how to deal with this..." "She is awake if you want to go see her," Tara said quietly, "She is groggy but she is doing ok." Opie nodded his head and stood up, running his sweaty hands on his pant legs.

He walked down the hall to her room and knocked before slowly and quietly making his way inside. Summer was laying down on her side facing the door and smiled when he closed the door. "Hi," she whispered, obviously still very weak. "Hey," he whispered back as he grabbed a chair and sat down beside her, "How are you feeling Sum?" He reached for her hand and she placed her small pale hand in his. "Not feeling too great Ope," she replied, "Scared...stressed...tired." "I'm scared too," he said as he traced the veins on her hand, "But I can't tell you what to do Summer. I have no right, not after everything. I will support you whatever you decide." She didn't say anything as the tears sprang to her eyes. "This isn't how I saw it play out in my mind," she replied with a sad laugh, "I'm going to keep the baby though. I've decided that much. But I don't expect anything from you. You will see this baby regularly and you will be a great uncle, but no one can know. I'm going to say it was from a heated one night stand and no one will question it. The only ones who know are you, me, Jax, Tara, Clay, Gemma and Chibs." "How does Chibs come into this?" Opie asked her curiously, "Why does he know about us?" "Because I told him," Summer replied quietly, pulling the blankets right around her, "You remember how I said I didn't want to tell you about my second issue because it would make you angry?" Opie clenched his fists in his lap and nodded his head slowly. "Chibs is that issue," Summer responded, "We are seeing each other, or at least we were until last night, when all I could see was your face... But I know where he stands and I know that he is what I want..."

The moment she said that she wanted Chibs, Opie stood up so quickly he knocked the chair over. "I don't want to hear any more of this shit," he growled, looking down at her with rage in his eyes, "I can't believe you Summer." Opie was so angry he could hear the blood rushing in his ears and he couldn't even see her clearly. He also didn't even know why it made him so angry. He knew she was going to move on so he didn't know why it mattered who she moved on with. "Ope..." Summer pleaded but he turned his back on her and stormed out before she could even finish.

He slammed the door behind him and stormed down the hall walking right into Jax as he rounded the corner. "Jesus Christ Ope, where's the fire?" Jax exclaimed. "I can't believe you are letting her see him!" Opie cried out, "Chibs is old enough to be her god damned father! It's sick man." He gave Jax a quick look and then stormed down the hall towards the elevator. He needed a smoke and a drink. He needed to forget about it.

* * *

Jesus, Jax thought as he watched the elevator door close, he didn't think he would lose his mind that much. Jax hurried into Summer's room and sure enough, she was stumbling around the room, trying to pick up the chair that he had knocked over during his fit of rage as she sobbed. "Summer, I've got it," Jax said quietly as he walked up to her and helped her back into bed, "I'm sorry that happened. Maybe mentioning Chibs at that moment wasn't wise, but how were you to know." Jax picked up the chair and sat it next to her bed and sat down. "He has been getting so angry at everything lately," Summer replied, "For the last two months, he has been like a ticking time bomb. Everything I say that doesn't involve him seems to send him over the edge." Jax leaned over the bed and ran his hand through his sister's hair and tried to wipe the few tears away that were still on her cheeks. "I'm afraid he won't ever let me be," Summer replied as she sniffled, "No matter how hard he says he will try to let me move on, he is still holding on way too tight." "I'll keep an eye on him Sum," Jax replied quietly, "Did you tell him what you were going to do with the baby?" "I told him I was keeping it," she replied, "He seemed ok with it and he agreed that it's best if I just say it's the product of a one-night stand."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while before Jax pulled out his phone. He quickly dialled a number and then sat there and smiled at Summer. "Hey man," Jax said to Chibs on the other end, "Summer is in the hospital. I think she needs you right now." "What the hell Jax?" Chibs growled, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" "It's a long story brother," Jax replied, "Summer will fill you in." Jax hung up the phone after a couple more minutes and Summer was staring at him curiously.

* * *

Summer had managed to calm down a little while later, but her heart had crumbled into a million pieces at the way Opie had reacted to Chibs. She knew it was to be expected with him, especially with someone like Chibs because he was Ope's brother, club member and he was 20 years older than she was. She kept telling herself that she didn't care what Opie thought about her and Chibs, but it was obvious that she did. She wanted so badly to forget everything that happened with Opie and start a new life with Chibs, but now with the baby on the way, she knew it would be absolutely impossible for her to forget that her and Opie ever happened. She was so stupid for letting it last as long as she did, but when you fall in love with someone, it's hard to quit them.

"Hiya love," Chibs said quietly as he let himself into her room bringing her out of her thoughts, "What's going on? Why are you in here?" Summer looked down at her hands and then back up at Chibs, fearing how he will more than likely react to the news. "There are a lot of factors at play," she replied quietly, "I'm overworked, I haven't eaten much, I'm dehydrated, I'm stressed beyond belief over school, life and everything with Opie and you...and... I'm also two months pregnant..." It was so quiet and tense in the room that she could cut it with a knife. Chibs sat there in stunned silence for a moment before he looked at her again. He stared at her unable to get any words out about how this made him feel or to ask her how she was dealing with everything.

"This was a mistake right?" he asked after a couple more awkward moments of silence. "What the hell..." Summer mumbled, "Of course it was... it's not like I purposely got pregnant with the hopes that he would leave Donna, if that's what you're thinking you son of a bitch." He recoiled at this for moment. "I'm sorry," Chibs said quietly after regaining his composure, "It was a stupid assumption and I'm sorry. I know you and I know you wouldn't do anything like that... Look, I'm not in the right frame of mind right now. I need some time to think, I'll see you later."

Summer watched as he stood up, gave her a quick look and then walked out without another word. Another important person had just walked out on her when she needed him the most and she had no one left except Jax and Gemma, who she knew wouldn't walk out on her, but that was different. She put her head in her hands and left the tears fall over her cheeks. She couldn't believe that she had let herself get into such a mess.

The moment she got out of the hospital, she was going back to Stanford. She was strong enough to do this on her own.


	10. Chapter 10

Chibs had felt awful for his attitude towards Summer in the hospital earlier that day, but he had no idea how to react to this situation. He was beyond angry and he needed to figure things out in his head before he could sit down with Summer and have a rational discussion. He had wanted to go back and see her that night and hold her in his arms and make sure she was ok, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to do it. He knew deep in his heart that Summer hadn't gotten herself pregnant to keep Opie around, but he couldn't see past the anger that waged inside him when he thought about Opie and how selfish he had been.

He sat on his bike which he had driven down to the docks and was watching as the sun began to rise. He had been riding his bike all night, going no place in particular and this was where he had ended up. He pulled a cigarette out of the pack in his kutte and lit it and took a long drag before running a hand through his hair. He knew that the only thing he could do was be the bigger man and do Opie's job for him, love Summer and be a father to that child, because Opie certainly couldn't do it, not without Donna finding out. He couldn't even begin to explain, to anyone, the confusion in his heart. He was absolutely and completely in love with Summer and at this particular moment, he absolutely 100% despised the man Opie had become. He would always love Opie, and Opie would always be his brother, but this was one fuck up that Chibs was sure he could never forgive.

Chibs took a final puff on his smoke and then snubbed it out on the ground just as his phone rang. "Ya," Chibs said tiredly. "Man, where the hell have you been?" Jax said on the other end, "We have chapel in half an hour." "I've been clearing me head Jackie Boy," Chibs replied, "I've been up all night unable to process this bullshit." "I know man," Jax replied, "I'm trying to figure it out myself, but you need to stay strong for her. I talked to her last night after you left and she feels all alone. You are the person she needs the most right now and she feels like you have abandoned her." "I know brother," Chibs grumbled, feeling like a huge asshole, "I'll go see her after chapel." "Tara is taking her home this morning," Jax replied, "She is doing a lot better this morning. You can find her at Gemma's." "Aye," Chibs replied, "I'm on my way."

He tucked the phone back into his pocket and hopped on his bike. He tried his best to push his feelings to the back of his mind and get in the game. He needed to be at his best and he didn't need visions of Summer and Opie clouding his mind.

* * *

A little while later Chibs pulled into the parking lot and Opie was just walking out of the clubhouse for a smoke. The moment he saw him everything came flooding back and the rage came over him like a category 5 hurricane. He hung up his helmet and shoved his hands in his pockets to try and prevent himself from punching the asshole in the face as he walked by. However, all bets were off when Opie noticed him and instantly charged towards him. Chibs' guard was up and he knew it was only a matter of time before someone got their ass kicked.

"What the hell Chibs?" Opie yelled at him as he got closer, "Moving in on Summer. She is practically a child... and you..." "Better be careful what you say next boy," Chibs growled quietly. "You're old enough to be her fucking father," Opie continued to yell, "It's disgusting and I don't like it at all. Summer is just looking for a protector, she isn't actually interested in starting a life with an old man like you. 20 year difference man...that's bad..." That was it, as hard as Chibs tried to keep things under control, he couldn't anymore. The more Opie opened his mouth and shot it off, the more he wanted to tear the smug look off of Opie's face. Chibs pulled his hands out of his pockets and he took the first swing just to shut him the hell up. His right fist connected with the right side of his face with a loud, sickening thud and Opie shut right up. Opie looked at Chibs with a sad look on his face, that was until the anger creeped up and spread into his eyes.

"Who the hell do you think yer talkin too Opie?" Chibs cried out, "If there is anyone out there more sick than me, it you brother. Yer one selfish son of a bitch if ye think ye can have both Donna and Summer. Ye had no right going after someone you didn't deserve." In that moment the rage flickered in both their eyes and in a second everything flew out of control. Opie flew at Chibs and knocked him to the ground and was on top of him in seconds. He pulled his fist back and brought it forward with such force that when it made contact with Chibs face, all he could see was black. Chibs was still for a moment as the blackness faded and then he began pounding Opie in the stomach with his fists as hard as he could. He gave just as much as he received and before they knew it, it had all come to an end.

"What the hell is going on here?" Tig yelled out as him and Jax pulled Opie and Chibs apart. "My guess is Summer," Jax replied, receiving a curious glance from Tig who was struggling to keep Chibs from going at Opie all over again. "Get your shit together you two," Jax growled, more to Opie than Chibs, "She doesn't need you two fighting over her, definitely not right now. Opie, pull your head out of your ass. Summer is not yours for the taking and you are not in control of who she falls in love with." Jax pushed Opie in the opposite direction, glared at him and then stormed off towards the garage. "Get to work," he yelled over his shoulder, "We have chapel in 15 minutes."

Tig looked at Chibs in utter confusion. "What I miss brother?" he asked quietly as he watched Opie make his way towards the garage as well. "It's a long story Tiggy," Chibs replied, "And I just don't have the energy to talk about it right now." "Understood," Tig replied as he turned Chibs towards the clubhouse, "You should get yourself cleaned up. It's going to be a long day." Chibs nodded his head in agreement and slowly trudged on towards the clubhouse. Opie had got him good, but Opie had gotten his fair share of bruises as well.

* * *

Gemma showed up at the hospital at 9:00 a.m. to pick up Summer and take her home. "Hey sweetheart," Gemma asked her quietly before leaning in to kiss her daughter on the forehead, "How are you feeling?" "I'm tired," Summer replied as she hopped off the bed and grabbed her backpack, "A little depressed. But I'm ready to head back to Stanford this afternoon." Gemma eyed her with worry and concern. "Are you sure that's wise?" Gemma asked her, "After all that you have been through in the last couple days? Are you sure it's safe to make the 2.5 hour drive home today?" "Mom, I'll be ok," Summer replied with a small smile, "I just need to be alone. I need quiet and I need my dorm room. I can't be around all of this drama right now." "Ok, sweetheart," Gemma responded, "Please just be careful and call me as soon as you get home." "I will, please stop worrying," Summer stated, "Could you take me to TM first? I would like to say goodbye to Jax and Tig, maybe Chibs if he is around." Gemma smiled at her and nodded.

They made the 10 minute drive to TM in silence and Gemma pulled the caddy into the parking lot. Summer slowly got out of the truck and made her way to the shop. Opie was hard at work on an engine of a beat up pick up truck and Jax was madly working on his new bike project. He looked up when she approached him. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her when she got close enough. "How you feelin Darlin?" he asked quietly after they pulled away. "I'm ok," Summer replied, looking over at Opie, "What the hell happened to him?" Jax turned to look at Opie and then looked back at Summer. It had been about an hour since they pulled Chibs and Opie apart and Opie still hadn't had time to clean up his face. "Chibs and Opie got into it this morning," Jax replied cautiously, "Had to pull them off of each other. They would have killed each other." Summer looked at Jax with concern and then she just felt angry.

Summer angrily reached into her purse and pulled out a little first aid kit that she always carried with her and stormed over to Opie. "Come here," she mumbled, patting a stool next to the truck he was working on. "I'm busy," he grumbled from underneath the hood of the truck. "Get your ass over here and shut up," Summer said with force. She could see Jax smiled and laugh to himself from the corner of her eye. Opie stood up straight and glared at her for a moment. "Now," she said, pointing at the stool. He threw his wrench in the toolbox and wiped his hands off before walking towards her and sitting down. She reached into the kit and pulled out some gauze and some rubbing alcohol and began to clean the blood from his face. He had a couple gashes on his face and she noticed him wince in pain as he sat down. "What are you trying to prove?" Summer asked him quietly, "You can't control me or my life. You need to let this go... and stop picking fights with people. Especially Chibs Ope...he makes me happy and I quite honestly don't care what you think about it." Opie never said a word as she cleaned him up and bandaged him up. "Are we done?" he growled, staring at her in frustration and anger. "Yeah," Summer replied, "Get out of here."

She threw her kit back in her purse, gave Jax a quick kiss on the cheek and quickly made a beeline for the door. "Hey," Jax called out, "I'm sorry for him." She turned to look at him. "Would you expect anything less from him Jax?" she asked sarcastically, "I wouldn't expect anything else... Is Chibs in the clubhouse?" Jax nodded his head in response. "Be safe Sum," he called out, "Call me when you get home." She waved at him and made her way to the clubhouse.

She walked through the open door and down the hall to the common area and found Chibs sitting at the bar with his back facing the counter. He turned and looked at her and she quickly made her way to him. The black eye had formed pretty quickly, it was a nasty shiner, and there was blood at the corner of his mouth. She felt horrible and knew that this was her fault. "Jesus," she whispered. "It's nothing love," Chibs replied quickly, "Don't worry about it." "Let me clean you up at least," Summer offered as she pulled out her first aid kit again. Chibs sat there and didn't make a fuss as she cleaned up. "He hit you pretty hard here," Summer said quietly as she continued to clean up the gouge right on his cheek bone on the right hand side of his face, "It won't stop bleeding. Maybe Tara could stitch you?" "I'll Jax to call her," Chibs replied quietly, "Thank you fer cleaning me up Sum."

Summer smiled at him slightly and once she was done, she leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. She was hurt when he barely responded to it. "Are you ok?" she asked him, afraid to hear his answer. Chibs sat on the stool in silence for what felt like an eternity before he reached down and grabbed her hands in his. "Summer, you're beautiful and amazing..." Chibs replied, "But I can't do this... I thought I could, but I can't compete with him. I can't keep getting my ass kissed because he can't handle seeing you with another man. Once this blows over, then maybe we can talk about doing this, but I think we just need to give it some time." Summer looked at him, the hurt very evident in her eyes and she tried to fight the tears that sprang to her eyes in that moment. "I thought I could count on you..." Summer whispered, "Clearly I was wrong... things get hard and obstacles fall in the way and you run... I need someone that will be there for me anyways, so I'm ok with your decision." He opened his mouth to say more but she stopped him. "Forget it Chibs... it's ok," Summer replied, "It's for the best."

With that, she turned her back on him and stormed out of the clubhouse, letting the tears fall down her cheeks, to where Gemma was waiting for her in the caddy. She didn't look back as Gemma drove her back to her apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

An hour later after packing up what little Summer had brought with her for the weekend and threw it in the back of her Jeep, she was finally on the road heading back to Stanford. She didn't want to leave, but besides Gemma, Jax and Clay, she felt like she had no one that would stand by her side. She couldn't count on Opie anymore, like she had in the past and Chibs split the moment things had become the least bit difficult. Her heart had split in two and she was so angry at the choices she had made in her young life. Summer had wished that she could turn back time to the night of her 16th birthday and change how everything had played out with her and Opie. Life would have been a whole lot different for her if she hadn't asked for that bloody kiss on her birthday.

Summer looked in the review mirror and noticed that the same black Land Rover with dark tinted windows that had been behind her as she left the cozy little town of Charming, was still following her half an hour later. She didn't know anybody within the city limits who drove a black Land Rover. She was a little suspicious about it, but she tried not to let it get to her as she slowly approached the freeway exit heading towards Stanford. She pushed her concern to the back of her mind and turned up her music and tried to forget about the shit hand she had been dealt in the last 24 hours. All she knew was that she had to get home, relax and take care of the little baby growing inside her.

She was brought out her thoughts by the revving of an engine as the Land Rover sped up and squealed past her and then slammed on the breaks in front of her. She panicked and slammed on the breaks of her Jeep, which caused her to crash into the ditch. Her head slammed against the steering wheel as her vehicle came to an instant stop and she cried out in pain. "Holy shit," she said out loud, one hand going to her head and the other moving down to her stomach, hoping to God that the crash didn't harm her baby, "What the hell was that for?"

Her answer came very quickly when someone pulled the driver's door of her Jeep open. "Hey sweetheart," she heard an eerily familiar voice say to her, "Thought I wouldn't find you?" The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as her brain slowly began to process who was standing in front of her. Summer turned to look at her intruder. She broke into a cold sweat and her whole body began to shake as she turned her head away, hoping and praying that it was just a horrible dream. "Tyson..." Summer mumbled so quietly, he could barely hear her. The one boyfriend she tried to have to separate herself from Opie, also known as the second biggest mistake of her life. "I stand by what I said," he sneered as he reached behind her head and pulled her hair hard to make her look at him, "I promised you, that if you ever left I would find you and that when I did, I would kill you. If I can't have you, then nobody can."

He leaned in and kissed her roughly on the lips before he smashed her head, again, against the steering wheel. Everything went black.

* * *

Chibs was sitting on the picnic table out side with a beer in hand staring at nothing in particular. It had been a couple hours since Summer had left him standing there, stunned. He had no idea how to fix the problem. He knew that he probably didn't make the best decision and he should have been stronger for her. If he loved her as much as he said he did, he would put up more of fight for her. He should have been willing to fight harder for her, he was, but he was scared that in the end, he would end up without her. But that didn't matter now, as she had walked away from him anyways.

Jax had called Tara for Chibs and she came over shortly after Summer had left to stitch up his face. Tara hadn't been surprised at all that Opie had caused that much damage. "Lay low," she said quietly as she finished stitching him and patting his shoulder, "This will blow over, but it's going to take some time." He winced slightly as she gave one small final tug at the stitch and then put her stuff away. Tara had placed a kiss on his cheek and then smiled at him before she left the clubhouse.

Now he watched as Jax kissed Tara goodbye and slowly made his way over to the picnic table. He sat down beside Chibs and looked over at him. "What happened brother?" Jax asked quietly, "Where did Summer go?" "I ended it," Chibs mumbled, unable to make eye contact with Jax, "I can't handle Opie's bullshit. I'm a coward of sorts and I ended it. She held it together, but she is headed back to Stanford as we speak." "You're unbelievable," Jax groaned, throwing his hands up in the air, "The one person she can count on besides her family and you let her down."

Chibs grimaced at those words just as Gemma drove into the parking lot. In seconds Jax was running towards the caddy. "Gemma, when did Summer leave?" Jax asked urgently. "She called me about an hour ago that she had just left Charming," Gemma replied with a look of concern on her face, "Why what's wrong?" "Nothing," Jax replied as he turned and walked back towards Chibs, "We just have to get her back here." "Jax, she needs a break..." Gemma tried to explain. "Save it Gemma," Jax replied, "Chibs made a stupid mistake and he needs to make it right." Gemma smiled at Chibs and nodded her head to reassure him that everything would work out as it should.

"Let's go," Jax called out to Chibs as he hopped on his bike, "Got a lot of ground to make up. She shouldn't be too far." "What are we doing Jackie Boy?" Chibs asked, standing up and walking toward his bike, "We aren't going to catch up to her. She is long gone by now." "Then we ride all the way to Stanford," Jax replied as he kick started his bike, "You've got to get her back. She needs you more than anything right now." Chibs smiled slightly as he started his bike. Jax had always been a softy and a romantic, but you would never be able to tell from his rough, intimidating, 'son of bitch' exterior. It wasn't very often that this side of him snuck out.

"Lead the way Jackie boy," Chibs called out as he strapped on his helmet, "Let's go get her back." Jax grinned at him before he peeled out of his parking spot and out of the parking lot with Chibs right on his bumper. Jax was right though. Summer had to know how he felt about her and that he would be there for her no matter what. He wanted to be her support, he didn't want to abandon her during this difficult time in her life. He wasn't sure how she would react to him coming after her to make things right, but it was a chance he knew he had to take. She could turn him away for all he knew, but he couldn't let fear get in the way of that.

* * *

45 minutes later as they approached the freeway turn off for Stanford, Chibs and Jax came to a sudden stop when they saw a Jeep, slightly resembling Summer's Jeep, in the ditch. Jax jumped off his bike in an instant and took off running into the ditch. The tires were slashed and the front windshield was shattered. As Jax walked around the Jeep, investigating to find out for sure if it was Summer's Jeep, Chibs walked up to the driver's side of the Jeep and looked in through the window. He reached in and pulled out the piece of paper that was sitting on the seat. His stomach lurched and his heart began to pound in his chest as he read it. This couldn't be happening, not now, not when he was supposed to be making things right with her. This was all his fault.

"Shite!" Chibs yelled as he kicked the front tire until his foot hurt, "Fucking hell!" Jax came running over to him and Chibs handed him the note, unable to say anything to him. Jax looked down at the note and read, "I've got the bitch and she's as good as dead." "Jesus Christ," Jax cried out, punching the side of the Jeep. Chibs slid to the ground and put his head in his hands. There was absolutely no indicator of who took her or who wrote the note. He should have kept her close. He should have held on tight and never let her go. At this moment, the situation with her and Opie didn't even register in his mind. He just wanted her back and he wanted her safe.

He lifted his head when he heard Jax speak. "Hey," Jax said into his phone, "Juice we need you to bring a tow truck out to the freeway near the Stanford exit. We've got a bit of a problem." Jax was silent for a moment and looked over at Chibs, the anger very evident on his face. "Don't ask questions Juice," Jax growled, "I'll explain when you get here." Jax pressed end and then dialled another number. It was obvious that he had called Tara, which had been a good idea. Maybe Tara knew something, after all, she was Summer's best friend.

About ten minutes later Jax sat down beside Chibs and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey man," Jax said quietly, holding his hands together to keep them from shaking, "I was just talking to Tara. I wanted to know if she knew anything that could help us find Summer. Summer had mentioned to Tara about a year and a half ago that she was trying to move on from Opie and had started seeing this guy named Tyson. From what Tara told me, it sounds like Tyson was involved in a gang, but Summer was never sure of his position in the gang or how bad it actually was." "Well now we have ter find this son of a bitch and kill his ass," Chibs growled, clenching his hands into fists. "I agree Chibs," Jax mumbled in response, "But the problem with that is how do we locate this ass-hole?" "Juice," Chibs said quickly, "Juice can help." "You're brilliant!" Jax exclaimed, "I just don't have much to give him so he can start a search. All I have is a name and I know that he was or is involved with a gang in the Stanford area." "Well, it's a start," Chibs replied, "Jax, we can't just sit here with our fingers up our asses. We have to find her and we have to find her soon. She is in a lot of trouble."

Jax looked at Chibs and they both knew that the longer they sat there, the less time they had to find her. "We'll find her," Jax said through gritted teeth, "I promise you, we will find her."


	12. Chapter 12

**Backstory (2 Years Earlier)**

Tyson Jacobs was the most popular guy in the Stanford community. He was captain and quarterback for the Stanford University football team, he was the president of the main sorority at Stanford and he was beautiful. He was also a major drug lord at Stanford University and the surrounding area. If you were from Stanford or anywhere around Stanford, you knew who Tyson Jacobs was. Not only was he popular, and one of the most dangerous, if not the most dangerous man at the university, but he was beautiful and he captured the eye of one, Summer Delaney.

It definitely wasn't one sided though. Summer caught Tyson's attention as well and he wouldn't stop until she finally agreed to go on a date with him. He charmed her completely and had her falling in love in a matter of weeks. She had thought he was the real deal, the one to finally come along and make her forget about Opie and the lie that they had been living. Tyson wined her and dined her, he was the perfect and romantic boyfriend that anyone would wish, pray, and hope for. Over the first little while, Summer was introduced to a lifestyle she had never expected. She knew that Tyson wasn't perfect, but even though he had that 'Prince Charming' label, he also had a very dark side that people from the outside world had no idea about. He was always very good at keeping her protected and making sure she never got hurt. He knew about her connection with the Sons of Anarchy, but he never pushed his world on her. He never pushed her to do anything she felt uncomfortable with, in fact he may have been the one that supplied the drugs and sold the drugs but he never did it himself.

But Tyson was a drinker, a very heavy drinker. When he drank he transformed into a person you didn't want to mess with. He terrified Summer when he got drunk. He was always super sweet and he was a great boyfriend for the first four months or so, but then he would get angry at her. He would get aggressive with her if things didn't go his way and soon the anger and the aggressiveness turned violent. Nothing too horrible, but just enough to scare her silly. If she said she wanted to go home for the weekend because she missed her family he would get jealous, he would knock her around and tell her that she couldn't leave him. He kept telling her that he was her only family now and she would just have to get used to him being the only one she could trust. He would get paranoid whenever she called her mom or her brother and he would go into rage, thinking that she was going to leave him.

After six more months of dealing with the violent side of him instead of the romantic side of him, she decided to cut her losses and leave him. She sat him down and told him that she couldn't be in a relationship with him anymore. It was taking everything out of her and she didn't have the energy to fight him anymore. He said he understood and told her that he just wanted her to be happy, so if calling it quits is what it would take for her to be happy then it was ok with him. They managed to stay amicable so she could enjoy the rest of the school year without having to constantly look over her shoulder or worry.

Things were good until the last week of school before she was about to head back to Charming for the summer. Summer had run into Tyson at a popular pizza joint, they hugged and then he asked if she wanted to go on a date. She never gave it a thought that it could be damaging to her when she accepted. She didn't see the harm in more date, as friends, before she went home for a couple months. At the end of the date she told him that she enjoyed the night, but that it was a one time thing because she was going home and she didn't think they were a good fit together. Tyson lost his mind and terrified her in the process. This was exactly why she couldn't be with him. She was beginning to fear for her life.

The last words he said to her chilled her to the bone. "If you leave me, I will find you eventually and it will be when you least expect it," Tyson said in a low tone so only she could hear him, "And I will kill you."

* * *

 **Current Times**

When Summer opened her eyes the room she was in was dimly lit and it looked vaguely familiar to her dorm room in Stanford, but she couldn't be sure. She knew for sure that it wasn't her dorm room. She had been tied to a bed and her clothes were torn and partially removed, her head was throbbing and she could feel a weird pain or sensation below the waist. She knew in that moment exactly what had gone on while she was unconscious and she could vaguely recall coming in and out of consciousness throughout the last few hours, but she couldn't really remember the details. She closed her eyes and a couple tears sneaked out before she could stop them. She was terrified that she wouldn't make it out of this room alive.

"Good morning sweetheart," Tyson said as he walked into the bedroom in a pair of gym shorts, "You had a pretty rough night last night. I'm surprised you're awake." Summer looked at Tyson with fear in her eyes. She hadn't felt this scared ever. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered to keep the tears from breaking free, "What did I do?" "It's simple Summer," he replied, his face inches from hers, "You left me. Nobody leaves me...I leave them." "You must live a much more miserable life than I thought..." Summer mumbled, "...if you have to force women to be with you. How many woman have you done this too you son of a bitch?!" He swung his hand back and flung it right across her face. Summer didn't make a sound as her head snapped to the side. She just looked at him with fear and rage in her eyes.

She hoped to god that someone had noticed her Jeep in the ditch and that her family would do everything that they could to find her. She could only imagine what her father, Otto, would do if he heard about this. He had never been in her life, per say, as he had always been in prison, but she did go and visit him a few times a year and she knew that no matter what, he would always love her. She also knew that even though he was in prison, Otto still had his ways of communicating with the outside world and making things happen if necessary.

"Why did you leave?" he screamed into her face, "After everything I did for you...I let you have your space when you asked for it, but I thought it was just a break...and then you fucking left!" "You scared me," Summer cried out, "You are a mean son of a bitch and any woman with a shred of self-respect would ditch your ass as soon as they could!" Again, Tyson's fist made contact with her cheek with a sickening crack and this time she whimpered slightly. "Maybe if I continue to beat the shit out of you, you will learn not to shoot of your mouth," Tyson growled, "Nobody talks to me the way that you do." "Because you fill them with fear," Summer retorted quietly, "They know they're dead if they talk shit to you." "So then why doesn't that scare you?" he questioned looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "Because I know for a fact that no matter what you do to me today or tomorrow...or the next day," Summer said confidently, as or as confidently as she could, "I will make it out of this alive..." "Don't be so sure," Tyson sneered as he hit her again across the face.

"Hey Buddy," Tyson called as he opened the bedroom door, "She's all yours." Panic rushed through Summer's veins when she heard the name. Buddy was Tyson's right hand man, he was also the man that did all of Tyson's dirty work. She could slowly feel the confidence drain from her body as Tyson gave her an evil smile before he left the room.

Summer pulled against the restraints around her wrists and there was no way she was going to get out of them. "Hey beautiful," Buddy said gruffly as he closed the bedroom door behind him and smiled at her evilly, "Let's keep the party going shall we. I'm sure it will be much more fun when you're awake." Summer opened her mouth and screamed bloody murder. At this point she was absolutely fearing for her life. She now officially didn't believe that she would make it out of this alive. His fist made contact with her other cheek. "Shut up," he growled as he began to undo his pants. He had hit her so hard it knocked her senseless. Summer tried to keep her eyes open and she struggled with all her might to stay awake. She felt Buddy spread her legs and crawl in between them before everything went black.

* * *

Jax had to be strong on the outside, but on the inside he was panicking like a crazy older brother. He was fearing for his little sister's life at that moment and he had absolutely no idea where to start. It had been 40 minutes since they called Juice to come pick up the Jeep and he had just called to say he was 5 minutes away. Jax pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled one more person that he thought might have a little more information.

"Hello," said a quiet voice on the other end. "Jess, it's Jax," he said into the phone in a panic. "Jax, is everything ok?" Jessica, Summer's dorm mate answered with concern. "No, everything is far from ok," Jax replied as he stood up and began pacing in the ditch, "Summer was kidnapped. I need you to tell me everything you know about a guy named Tyson." "Shit Jax, I'm so sorry," Jessica replied, "I'll help however I can. Tyson Jacobs was Summer's boyfriend for a year. She called it quits last summer because things got pretty violent. He isn't a very nice guy, but everyone in the Stanford area thinks otherwise. She never told you and I never said anything because she promised me not to say a word." "Jesus Christ," Jax mumbled, "Jessica, do you know of anywhere in Stanford where he would take her? Where no one would think to look for her? You have to tell me what you know. Summer is in a lot of trouble...like a matter of life and death trouble." "Besides his house, which he wouldn't take her to in a situation like this..." Jessica replied, her voice cracking with emotion, "I would check Buddy's dorm room. Buddy is Tyson's main man. It's in a secluded part of the university. That's where a lot of their dealings go down." "Oh my god Jess, you're amazing," Jax exclaimed, feeling slightly relieved, "So if something were to go down there, it more than likely wouldn't get reported." "That's right Jax," Jess replied, "Please find her, and let me know when you do." "Will do Jess," Jax replied.

After he had taken down Buddy's address and shoved his phone back in his pocket, Juice finally pulled up. "What the hell is this?!" Juice yelled as he jumped out of the truck, "Where's Summer?" "She's gone Juice," Jax replied, running an anxious hand through his hair, "Fucking ex-boyfriend kidnapped her and threatened to kill her. I need you to take her Jeep back to Teller-Morrow and I need you to call Clay and tell him and Opie to get their asses to Stanford as soon as bloody possible." "Shit," Juice replied, panicked, "I'll call them now and then I'll take the Jeep back. I'm guessing this is pretty serious? Did you even know Summer had a boyfriend?" "No...I didn't," Jax replied frustratedly, "Judging by what he does for fun and for a living, I can assume why she didn't want any of us to know. He is a pretty horrible man Juice. His name is Tyson Jacobs." Juice stared at Jax in shock and amazement. "Jesus Christ Jax," Juice replied, "No wonder she didn't say anything. Tyson Jacobs is a man you don't want to mess with... you don't want to mess with his crew either..." Jax stared at him for a moment. "I'm not even going to ask how you know about Tyson," Jax replied, "All I know is that I will kill whoever is in that room with her and if I miss then Chibs will be in to finish the job."

Juice turned and looked at Chibs, who at this point looked like he had just been run over by a mac truck and beaten up by one of his best friends. "She's going to be ok," Juice replied, still having no idea what had transpired between Summer and Chibs in the last couple weeks. "She better be," Chibs mumbled, "Because I don't think I will survive without her." Juice turned to look at Jax with a curious glance. "Ok, I've missed something," Juice said. "Chibs is in love with Summer," Jax replied, taking a deep breath before he spoke again, "We will get into the rest of the details later. The more time we waste talking about the long laundry list of things going on with Summer, the more of a chance we have of finding her dead. Call them, tell them to meet us there!"

With that Jax and Chibs ran towards their bikes and in an instant they were off towards Stanford, California to wreak havoc on a drug lord and his crew. Jax knew that when the four of them showed up, there would be nothing left once they were done and at this point, he was ok with that. He just wanted his sister back.


	13. Chapter 13

Summer opened her eyes after the horror had ended. She had refused to watch or look at Buddy as he raped her and then smack her around a bit. Summer had been in and out of consciousness and she didn't know how much more she could take, but she refused to give up. "Oh, look who woke up," Buddy exclaimed with an evil smile, "Was I too rough with you?" Summer didn't say a word to him, she just glared and refused to give in to his taunting. "I'll leave you alone to recover," Buddy replied as he did up his pants and made his way to the door, "Who knows when I will want some more of that fine ass." Summer closed her eyes tightly to prevent the angry tears from exploding from her eyes. She felt wretched and she knew that if no body found her, the raping and beating would only continue until it killed her.

Summer laid there for what seemed like an eternity before she heard the door open again. "Get the fuck away from me," she mumbled, not really caring at that point what they planned to do her if she shot her mouth off. "Now now," she heard Tyson say, "That's not very nice." Tyson sat down on the bed beside her and reached up and untied her hands from the bed posts. "Is it your turn now?" Summer asked, the sound of exhaustion evident in her voice. "No, as much as I would like to screw your brains out," Tyson replied, "I have other things in mind for you." Summers eyes got wide with terror when she saw Tyson pull a large kitchen knife out from underneath the bed.

"I want you to be honest with me," Tyson said quietly and calmly, "Every time you lie to me, I will punish you. So make sure to be honest." "What the hell Tyson!?" Summer cried out, "You have lost your fucking mind!" "A long time ago sweetheart," he replied with a devilish grin. He took the knife and slowly slid it across her shoulder, not too deep, but just deep enough to make her whimper. "I don't think it was your turn to talk," Tyson replied in a calm tone. At this point, Summer realized that Tyson was going to keep changing the rules of this horrendous game just because he could. She knew that in the end it wouldn't matter if she lied or if she was honest, he was going to use his knife on her if he felt like it.

"Why did you leave me?" Tyson asked, looking her straight in the eye. "Because I didn't deserve to be treated the way you treated me," Summer replied quietly. He shoved the tip of the knife into her shoulder and she bit her tongue to prevent any noise from coming out of her mouth. "Wrong sweetheart," Tyson said as he twisted the knife in the same spot, "You deserved everything you got from me. I wouldn't do it unless I felt that it was deserved." "Fucking bastard," Summer whispered. He glared at her and then slapped her hard across the face. "Don't talk back to me you little bitch," Tyson yelled, "You left me. You deserve this pain!"

He turned his head for one moment and Summer took advantage of it. She thrusted herself forward and smashed her head against his to knock him off his guard. He fell to the ground and put his head in his hands and groaned. That was what she needed. She stood up, despite how weak she felt, and kicked him as hard as she could in the stomach. It knocked the breath out of him instantly and it took him a little bit to regain his composure.

Once Tyson did get back on his feet, Summer had already run to the door and flung it open ready to run down the hall when she felt a white hot searing pain in her lower abdomen. Buddy had met her at the door and when she looked down she watched as he pulled the kitchen knife out of her stomach. "No..." she screamed, holding a hand to her stomach. She looked up at Buddy as the tears instantly sprang to her eyes. "You have no idea what you've just done," she breathed. "Baby, I just did what I was told," Buddy replied, "Right boss?" "You bet... good job Buddy," Tyson replied as he stood up behind Summer, wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed the other knife halfway into her pelvis, right near her uterus. Summer looked up at both of them before she crumpled on the ground in a heap.

"Please, Tyson," Summer gasped, "Don't leave me here, it's not too late. I will die if I don't get help soon." "That's the whole point sweetheart," Tyson replied as him and Buddy walked out of the bedroom, "If I can't have you then nobody can." With that he closed the door behind him and left her bleeding out on the floor. "Jesus Christ you cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch!" she cried out as she took a deep breath. She pulled herself up and leaned against the closest wall and put her hand over both wounds. The pain was monumental and unbearable, but she had to do her best to stay awake. If she fell asleep, she didn't know if she would ever wake up again. She felt around the wounds and she knew that she could be saved if someone got to her in time.

Summer leaned her head against the wall and took a deep breath and something dark on the floor about three feet away caught her eye. "Yes," Summer whispered, "Those two aren't always the brightest crayons in the box." She began to slowly move herself across the floor and she reached out for her phone that they failed to hide from her. She turned it on and she smiled when she saw the charge was at more than 50%.

She quickly dialled an all too familiar number. "Yeah," Opie said on the other end. "Ope, it's me," Summer whispered, her voice cracking with emotion, "It's Summer." "Summer, where are you?" Ope asked urgently. "I don't know Ope," she whispered again, not wanting anyone to hear her, "I know I'm at the university. Buddy's dorm I think. Try to get here soon, I'm in a lot of trouble." "Summer, you don't sound ok," Opie exclaimed, "What happened?" Summer's eye sight was getting hazy and she began to feel incredibly dizzy. "Summer!" Opie yelled into the phone, "Talk to me!" "Hurry Ope..." Summer sputtered. The phone fell from her hand and silently onto the carpeted floor as she collapsed into a lifeless pile on the floor beside it.

* * *

Chibs walked over to Opie and looked at him curiously waiting for him to talk. "That was Summer," Opie replied all shaken up, "It doesn't sound good Chibs. She sounded like she was in a lot of trouble and then the phone went dead." Chibs looked at Opie and for the first time, he saw the raw pain in Chibs' eyes. He never really thought of the possibility that Chibs' feelings for Summer were actually real and not just a joke. That was also the moment when Opie realized that he really did have to let Summer go. "Hey man, look at me," Opie said as he put his hands on Chibs shoulders, "We are going to find her. I promise you, we will find her." Chibs continued to stare through him and Opie did the only thing he could in that moment. He pulled Chibs in for tight hug. Chibs wrapped his arms around Opie and hugged him back. "We better," Chibs mumbled, "Because I need her, more than anything."

At that moment, Jax came running towards them. "Ok, I found out where Buddy's dorm is and Happy is about ten minutes out," Jax said, knowing that he had interrupted something, "What I miss?" "We have to hurry Jax," Chibs mumbled, "Summer just called Opie, we think she might be in quite a bit of trouble. She was talking to him and then the phone went dead." "Just now?" Jax questioned, his voice raising as he looked up at Opie, "Did she say where she was?" Opie shook his head in response. "She said she thought she was in Buddy's dorm room," Opie replied, "But she wasn't sure." "I am almost 100% positive that Buddy's dorm is where she is," Jax confirmed, "I talked to someone, that doesn't deal with Buddy or Tyson personally, and he showed me where Buddy's dorm was. The place is like a small apartment and all the curtains were closed. Buddy has something to hide." "Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Chibs growled, "Let's go get her."

Jax looked over at Opie and then back at Chibs and right at that moment Happy sped towards them and came to a stop at the curb. "Alright, let's kill these assholes," Happy growled quietly so only they could hear him. "We have to approach with caution Hap," Jax said, feeling the same way Happy did, "If we spook them, then they might act brashly. If they know we're coming then they could try to kill Summer. We have to come up with a plan." "Simple," Opie stated, "Guaranteed, that if Tyson is the head honcho, he won't be there, not if he knows it's possible that someone is going to come looking for him. Buddy is alone with her. So I say the most normal looking one of all of us goes and knocks on the door without the patch. Say you're interested in the goods and then we make our move." Opie looked over at Jax and held out his hand. "What the hell are you looking at me for?" Jax questioned, putting his hands up, "What do you want Ope?" "Jax, take your cut off," Ope replied, "You make the perfect candidate for this experiment. Let's go save your sister." Jax rolled his eyes as he shrugged out of his cut and handed it to Opie. "Fine..." Jax replied in a raspy voice, "Let's do this."

* * *

About twenty minutes later Jax was standing outside of Buddy's apartment and the others were hiding around the corner. They had agreed that once Buddy let him in, then they would attack. Jax took a deep breath, ran an angry and shaky hand through his hair and knocked on the door. At first there was no answer, but after about a minute the door flung open and a giant of a man stood in front of him. He was about the same height as Opie, 6'5, and he looked like he weighed about 300 pounds and it was all muscle. If this was Buddy and he did all of Tyson's dirty work, it wouldn't be difficult for him to kill Summer with one slap to the face. In that moment Jax couldn't even imagine what he had done to her already.

"Who the hell are you?" the guy grumbled, "And what do you want?" "Are you Buddy?" Jax asked confidently as he shoved his hands in his pocket. "Depends on whose asking?" he replied. "Well, I'm a transfer here at Stanford, just got here," Jax replied, trying his best to play the 'I need a fix now' role that he was aiming for, "I heard that Tyson or Buddy are the ones to go to if you need a quick fix." Buddy broke into a big smile. "Well then," he said cooperatively, "You've come to the right place my man." Without even giving it a second thought Buddy pushed the front door open wider for Jax to come in. In an instant Jax lifted his hand up to signal to the others and the attack was on.

Jax swung his hand back and thrusted it forward and smashed his fist into Buddy's face without skipping a beat. Buddy looked at him stunned as the group pounced. Jax continued his attack while Chibs and Opie pushed their way through the front door and into the dorm. "What the fuck?" Buddy yelled out as Jax took his hands and pulled them behind his back while Happy took a few shots at him. "You son of a bitch," Happy yelled in his face, spit flying out of his mouth, "Where the hell is she?!" "Where the hell is who?" Buddy cried out, "I don't know what you're talking about!" And like clock work, Chibs and Opie both yelled out to Jax from down the hall.

Jax left Happy with Buddy, who was already pretty subdued and ran down the hall to a small room in the back of the apartment. He stood in the doorway and saw Chibs on his knees on the floor beside Summer's lifeless body and Opie had apparently just punched his fist through the wall. "Jesus Christ," Jax whispered as he looked at his sister on the floor, "What did they do to her?" Chibs looked up at Jax and Opie with tears in his eyes. "It looks like she was stabbed twice..." Chibs mumbled as he ran his hand through her black hair, "The stab wound to the front of her stomach may have done some serious damage, but it looks like the wound to her pelvis only went in a couple inches." Chibs looked up at Opie with sadness in his eyes and it only took Opie a second to realize what Chibs was silently trying to tell him. There was no way that his baby was still alive.

Chibs grabbed Summer's wrist and checked for a pulse. "Jackie Boy, we gotta hurry," Chibs whispered, "Her pulse is barely there and her breathing is very ragged." "Stupid son of a bitch..." Opie mumbled before leaving the room and charging down the hallway towards Happy and Buddy, "Step aside Hap. This son of a bitch is about to meet his maker..." Opie pulled out his gun and pointed it at Buddy's head and Buddy looked up at Opie with fear, or ultimate terror in his eyes. "Please, don't do this," Buddy pleaded, "I'll turn myself in...If you kill me, you will have a horrible situation on your hands. They won't stop until they find out who killed me..." "Shut up," Opie screamed in his face, "I don't know who helped you set up this operation, but you and Tyson and whoever else are fucking sick people. You all deserve to die for what you did to her..." "I only did..." Buddy began to plead as a gun shot rang out through the house. Opie pulled the trigger before Buddy even had a chance to explain himself. Quite honestly, Opie didn't give two shits about why and how everything went down.

Happy stared at Opie for a minute and then, as Jax made his way down the hall towards them, pulled the gun out of Opie's hand without saying a word. He wiped down every inch of the gun and then strategically placed it in Buddy's hand. "Call 911 and have an ambulance come to get Summer," Happy said quietly, "I will set this place up to look like it was a suicide. Jax, when you talk to the police, tell them that Buddy, Tyson's right hand man, had kidnapped Summer and when you got here to rescue her, he had already killed himself. It's the only way we get off with out getting arrested and going to jail." "Thanks man," Jax replied as he picked up the phone and dialled 911.

"911, what's your emergency," the operator said on the other end. "We've got what looks like a kidnapping and suicide at an apartment suite at Stanford University." Jax gave her as much information as he could and then he hung up the phone. "Now we wait," Jax said to his crew.


	14. Chapter 14

A few hours later Jax, Opie, Chibs and Happy had finally arrived at St. Thomas Hospital in Charming and they were exhausted. Jax had explained their story to the cops. He explained that he realized his sister had been kidnapped and that he found out that it was Tyson Jacobs and they had received a tip that she was at Buddy's apartment. When they got there Buddy was already dead, either a suicide or someone killed him as they were leaving the apartment and then they found Summer close to death in the back bedroom. The police had recorded every word and they seemed pretty convinced that this was the truth. They had the ambulance take Summer to the closest hospital where they offered to fly her to St. Thomas where the doctors knew her and her family.

Now, here they sat in silence, nobody wanting to talk about the seriousness of the situation. Jax and Chibs stood up as Tara walked through the doors. "Doc, how is she?" Chibs asked quietly. Tara, Jax's wife and Summer's best friend, looked at Jax and then at Chibs with tears in her eyes. "She lost a lot of blood you guys," she replied quietly as she swiped at the few tears that escaped from her eyes, "She crashed on the table, but we managed to resuscitate her and now she is in stable condition. We had to go in a repair a small tear to her stomach because of the stabbing, but other than that, she will make a full recovery." Even though they all knew it was obvious Jax had to ask. "The baby?" he asked quietly. Tara looked at him and the tears began to flow freely as she shook her head in response. "There was no way that baby would have survived that," Tara replied, "The baby was small, but the knife went straight into the uterus, causing an instant miscarriage." Jax pulled Tara into his arms and held her tightly and kissing her softly on the forehead.

Chibs rubbed his forehead and then shoved his hands in his pocket. "Can I go in and see her?" Chibs asked quietly, interrupting their moment. "Of course," Tara replied, turning to look at him, "She hasn't woken up yet, but we are optimistic that she should wake up any time. She was beaten up pretty badly and the multiple rapes caused a lot of damage, but she will be on the road to recovery in no time." Chibs kissed Tara on the cheek and smiled sadly at her. "Thanks love," he whispered before he turned and walked down the hall towards Summer's room.

"Hey," Opie called out from behind Chibs. Chibs turned to face Opie and without saying anything, he put his arm around Opie's shoulder and they walked silently into Summer's room. Everything from the last day or two had been forgotten, the most important thing to Chibs right now was family, especially Summer. They sat down on either side of Summer's bed and Chibs burst into tears despite his best efforts to hide behind his strong persona. Her long black hair flowed down over her shoulders and she was sleeping peacefully. Her face was pale and bruised as was her neck and her arms. Chibs felt like the events of the past day were all his fault and he wish he could rewind and deal with the situation differently.

"Don't you do that," Opie said quietly, looking over at Chibs. Chibs looked over at Opie curiously as he wiped the tears from his face. "Don't do what?" Chibs asked. "Take this all on yourself," Opie replied, reading Chibs' mind, "This is in no way your fault. Yeah, you two had an argument or you broke up or whatever happened, but that wasn't why she got kidnapped. That wasn't why she lost the baby. Someone was out to get her and they did. Unfortunately, it all happened one thing right after the other." Chibs looked at Opie and the tears flooded his eyes again, but this time he wouldn't let them fall. "If I had just held her in my arms," Chibs mumbled, "If I just kept her by my side this morning, instead of letting her leave." "Well, if you're blaming yourself for this, then so am I," Opie replied, leaning his elbows on his knees, "If I wasn't such a dick about the whole situation you and Summer would be together and happy with no grief from me." Chibs couldn't find a response for that because it was partly the truth.

"Can we just move on from this?" Chibs asked after a couple moments of silence, "We're here, Summer is ok and now I just want to forget the rest of it." "I'm ready to forget it too Chibs," Opie replied, "After this situation today, it is very clear that the two of you love each other and you guys deserve a chance." Chibs could see the sadness in Opie's eyes, but he could also see that this time, Opie was sincere about letting Summer go and letting her have a fair chance at love, no matter who it was with. "Thanks," Chibs said quietly as he kissed Summer's hand gently and then stood up, "I'm going out for a smoke. I need to clear my head." "Sure," Opie replied, "I'll sit with her. I don't mind." Chibs gave him a small smile and then walked out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later Summer opened her eyes and slowly everything came into focus and the pain became undeniably apparent. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth quietly as she looked around the room. She noticed Opie hunched over the bed, his head resting on her hand. She squeezed his hand and whispered his name, "Opie." He didn't moved from his spot so Summer slowly and gently pulled his toque off of his head and ran her hand through his hair. When they were together one of her favorite things was to run her hands through his hair. She heard him sigh quietly and then he lifted his head up to look at her. His eyes widened and then he smiled a sad smile.

"It's good to see you awake baby girl," he said quietly with relief, "Tara said they were expecting you to wake up at any time." "How long have I been out?" Summer whispered. "Awhile," Opie replied, "It's 6:00 a.m. on Monday morning. We rescued you yesterday evening." "What happened after I called you?" Summer asked, her voice shaky with fear and emotion. "You crumbled," Opie replied, "You passed out and when we got to you, it was almost too late." "What happened?" she asked again, looking him straight in the eye. "Buddy won't be bothering you again Summer," Opie replied as he looked down at his hands, "I made sure of that... But now we have to keep you protected. We have no idea where Tyson is and we can only imagine the shit show that is about to begin because of Buddy, but we are guessing there will be some retaliation." Summer ran her hand down his face to his cheek, which was warm beneath her hand and for the first time in a really long time, the fireworks that she usually felt when she touched him were no longer there. She felt something different though, she felt respect, admiration and a different kind of love than before. It was like he was finally acting like a friend or a big brother and she appreciated it so much more than she could put into words.

She moved her hand to her lap and rubbed her stomach and then her heart sank. "The baby?" she asked hesitantly. "I'm sorry Summer," Opie replied quietly, shaking his head, "We lost the baby." Even though she already knew the answer, Opie's response destroyed her and she couldn't stop the tears from cascading down her face. Her hand went up to her mouth after a sob escaped her lips and instantly she felt Opie's hand squeeze hers. Normally in a tough situation he would throw his arms around her body and hold her until the pain went away, but not this time.

Opie looked at her and he was confused and unsure and in that moment she knew why he wasn't getting close to her. After all that she had been through, he was afraid to scare her or do anything to trigger the horrible memories from the day before. "It's ok," she whispered, "You are the last person I'm afraid of Ope." After she said that he sat up and pulled her into his strong arms and rocked her until the crying subsided slightly. "It's going to be ok," he whispered into her hair, "It's horrible that it had to happen Summer... but maybe, maybe this is a good thing." Summer pulled away from him slowly and looked into his eyes. "Why would this be a good thing?" she asked curiously. "Because, now you get an opportunity to start fresh," Opie replied with a sad smile and brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, "You won't be tied to me and you have an opportunity for a fresh start with Chibs. I was willing and ready to do the baby thing with you, but it would have created so many complications. It would have been a very difficult situation."

Summer had no idea where all of this was coming from and she was feeling confused and happy and sad all at the same time. "Where is this coming from Ope?" Summer asked him quietly, "Not more than two days ago you hated both of us and now... Chibs and I aren't together and we had a major falling out before I ran off." "Chibs and I have worked it out Summer," Opie replied, reaching for her hand and holding it tightly, "When we realized that the possibility of losing you was high, we realized that our behaviour and our attitudes were pretty childish. We had to put our feelings aside and focus on finding you and being there for you." Summer didn't say anything in response but just smiled at him.

"I'm tired," she whispered as she leaned her head against the pillow, "Thank you for being here Ope..." Opie stood up and kissed her softly on the forehead. "You sleep baby girl," Opie replied, "We'll be here when you wake up."

Summer nodded her head slightly in response and then closed her eyes. Even the darkness couldn't shield her from the memories of the day before.

* * *

The whole club was waiting at the hospital for their chance to see Summer, but they had agreed that Gemma, Opie, Chibs, Jax and Clay were the ones who would take shifts and be with her for a couple hours at a time. Tara had mentioned that Summer would probably suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and it might be hard for her to forget what happened.

Opie walked down the hall to the waiting room with a small smile on his face and Donna ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Chibs stood up when Opie and Donna walked up to him. "She isn't awake now Chibs," Opie replied, "But she did wake up and we talked. I'm sure she would be happy to see your ugly face the next time she opened her eyes." "Bastard," Chibs replied with a small smile on his face, "Does she seem ok?" "No, not really," Opie replied, "This destroyed her, but seeing you by her side will definitely change that a little bit." Neither Opie nor Chibs could actually talk about what was really on their mind because Donna was there.

"I'm glad she woke up," Donna said quietly, holding on to Opie's hand, "Can you let me know when I can go and see her?" "Of course love," Chibs replied as he squeezed Donna's shoulder gently, "Maybe in the next day or so. Opie will let you know." "Thanks," she beamed up at him.

Chibs nodded in response. "If you head out come say bye Ope," Chibs said quietly, "I'm going to sit with her for a little while. I want to be there when she wakes up next." He began walking to her room when Gemma looked up at him. "Did you want to go see Summer?" he asked her, forgetting that she hadn't seen her daughter yet. "Nah," Gemma replied with a smile, "You go be with her. I'll go in when you're done."

Chibs smiled to himself as he made his way to Summer's room. Gemma had always been able to cover up her worry as best she could. If you didn't know her, you would never be able to tell when she was worried or struggling with something. She had always kept her feelings very well covered up. Except when it came to her family, she was never very good at hiding her feelings then. Guaranteed Gemma was freaking out about Summer at that very moment, but she knew that Chibs wanted to see her just as badly.

It was dark in Summer's room and as Chibs pulled up a chair beside her bed, he could hear her breathing heavily and she was kind of whimpering. The poor girl was terrified and she was probably reliving every moment in her sleep. He sat down beside her and reached for her hand. He gently squeezed her hand and leaned his head down to kiss her fingers softly. He just wanted her to wake up so that he could see her beautiful blue eyes and let her know that everything would be ok. He would protect her, the club would protect her and nothing like what happened yesterday would every happen again.

He knew that Jax and Opie felt the same way, that one of them would have to die first before anything would happen to Summer again.


	15. Chapter 15

Summer's scream woke her up. She shot straight up in bed and she was drenched in a cold sweat. She quickly looked around the room and saw Chibs by her side and she could feel herself calm down almost instantly. He wrapped his arms around her and she held on to him as the tears streamed down her face and her heart continued to pound in her chest.

"Shhh...baby girl everything is ok," Chibs whispered into her hair, "I've got you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Summer took deep breaths to try and keep calm. "Every time I try to sleep the horrible events replay over and over in my head Chibs," Summer cried breathlessly, "It looks so real and it feels so real and it's like I can't wake up until the worst part is over. I'm being forced to relive this horrid nightmare over and over." "I'm so sorry this is happening love," Chibs replied, sitting on the side of the bed with her in his arms and rubbing her back soothingly, "Maybe Tara can give you something to help you sleep. Do you want me to go ask her?" "No," Summer replied, shaking her head in response, "Please don't leave me." "Ok, I'm not going anywhere," he replied.

Summer reached down and pushed the call button beside her bed and then wrapped her arms tight around Chibs' waist and laid her head against his chest. "Thank you for being here..." Summer said quietly. "Where else would I be love?" he asked her, looking into her eyes. "We just... it didn't end well..." she replied, "I don't know." "Summer, you mean everything to me," Chibs replied, "And as soon as all this shit happened, I realized that I couldn't live my life without you. So being by your side is where I belong. I love you and I will wait for you." "No more waiting," she whispered, "I love you too. You are what I want Chibs."

Chibs pulled away and looked at her for a moment before he reached for her hands and gently pulled her in towards him. She kept her eyes open and watched as he got closer and her heart began to pound in her chest and her palms got sweaty. She knew exactly why she was about to have an anxiety attack and she hoped that they found Tyson and gave him what he deserved. Summer put her hands on his shoulders to hold him back a bit as she took deep breaths to try and calm herself down. The tears instantly sprang to her eyes as she looked up at him. Chibs momentarily had a confused look on his face, but after one look at her face, he picked up on the fact that this had nothing to do with past feelings for Opie, but everything to do with what Buddy and Tyson had done to her.

She tried to breath deep, but she began to hyperventilate and the sobs overtook her. Her heart was racing, she could no longer see straight and the room began to spin. She had never felt anything like this before and she was beginning to panic. "Baby girl, what's wrong?" Chibs asked with concern in his voice, "What's happening?" Summer tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. She squeezed his arm as she felt her chest constrict and she began gasping for breath.

Chibs ran to the door and yelled down the hall for help. Within minutes Tara and Jax had run into the room and Tara was by Summer's side within seconds. "I think she's having an anxiety attack," Chibs said, the worry very evident, "What do we do Tara?" "I've got her Chibs," Tara replied, giving him a soft smile, "That's exactly what she is having, but she is going to be just fine."

Tara pulled a syringe out of her coat pocket and injected it into Summer's IV line. She threw the empty syringe in the needle container and then pulled Summer into her arms and ran her hand through her hair. "Shhh Summer," Tara whispered, "Just calm down. Everything is going to be ok. You're safe Sum, no one is going to hurt you again." Summer slowly began to come back to her senses, but the tears fell freely down her face and she was unable to make them stop. Summer moved her hand up and held onto Tara's upper arm as she slowly rocked back and forth. Whatever Tara had put into her IV line, it worked, and it worked fast. They sat there on the bed in silence rocking back and forth, while Jax and Chibs sat in their chairs and waited patiently.

Several moments passed before Summer took a deep breath and pulled away from Tara. "What did you give me?" Summer asked quietly, looking up at her. "It was an anti-anxiety medicine, which we will send home with you when you leave the hospital," Tara replied, "We will give you a high dose in pill form, which should take care of most anxiety flare ups. Be prepared for these to happen often in the beginning." "Just take things slow," Jax said in response to what Tara said, "One day at a time and we will make sure you are protected." Summer looked at her brother with fear in her eyes. "You know he won't stop until he finds you and kills you," Summer said quietly, "…or me." "Neither is going to happen love," Chibs replied as he sat down beside her again and reached for her hand, "We won't let it." Summer turned and looked at Chibs who flashed her a soft and reassuring smile, but she didn't feel so sure about it. She knew what Tyson was capable of and the amount of power he had terrified her.

"Hey," Chibs said quietly, cupping her face in his hands and looking directly into her eyes, "Nothing is going to happen to you or to anyone in the club. We are going to come up with a plan." Summer nodded her head in response and then slowly wrapped her arms around Chibs waist and hugged him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her gently on the top of the head. "I love you," she whispered. "I love you too baby," Chibs replied with a small smile on his face.

Summer buried her face in his shirt and held on tightly. Chibs looked up at Jax and Tara who were both smiling at the sweet moment. "I've gotta go," Jax said quietly, "Clay and I are headed to the prison this afternoon to see Otto." Summer lifted her head at this. "I usually go with you," Summer said quietly. In this moment, Summer had really wanted to see her dad. He never been a huge part of her life for being in prison and all, but like any other girl, she wanted her daddy during this difficult moment. "I know Sum," Jax replied as he leaned over the bed to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "But you may not want to be there for this visit." It was true, Summer thought as she nodded her head, her father would more than likely fly off the rails when Clay and Jax dropped the news on him. "Let me know how it goes?" Summer asked Jax. "You know it," Jax replied, "I love you." Jax kissed her on the forehead and kissed Tara quickly before he left the room.

Summer curled up in a ball in her bed and laid with her back facing the door and Tara and she looked at Chibs. "Please tell me everything is going to be ok..." Summer whispered quietly to him as the tears began to fall again. Tara walked around the bed and stood beside Chibs as he leaned in and wiped the tears from Summer's eyes. "Everything is going to be fine love," Chibs replied, "We are going to figure this out." Summer grabbed his hand when he moved and didn't let him go.

"How did you sleep last night?" Tara asked Summer. Summer shook her head and then pointed at the dark circles under her eyes. "I'm afraid to close my eyes," Summer replied, "And when I do, I have horrendous nightmares that I can't seem to wake up from." "I can give you a sedative," Tara offered, "It will help you to sleep with no disruptions. It's a fairly high dose, which should do the trick." "I would love a good sleep Tara," Summer mumbled, "It would be nice to not see Buddy's face or Tyson's face while I sleep." "Ok," Tara replied, "I'll go get it and you can have a nice long afternoon nap." Summer and Chibs both smiled at Tara before she left the room.

"We can't seem to catch a break," Summer said quietly to Chibs with a small smile on her face, "Every time we go to kiss or take our relationship to the next level, something happens to interrupt us. This time it was an anxiety attack!" "I'm in no rush Sum," Chibs replied as he ran a hand through her hair, "I want to do all those things. Kiss you, hold you, make love to you, but I don't want to push you, I don't want to scare you, I don't want to overstep the boundaries. Not after what just happened to you." "I appreciate that Chibs," she whispered, "I guess it will just happen with time. I'll let you know." "That sounds like a great plan," Chibs replied, "Just let me know what you want when you're ready. I want you to be comfortable." She smiled at him and then she patted the bed beside her. She moved over and he got on the bed beside her and gently pulled her into his arms. She snuggled up beside him with her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Being in Chibs's arms was the safest she had felt in a couple days and she never wanted to let him go.

Tara came in and Summer lifted her head to smile at her. "Cozy?" Tara giggled as she held up the sedative, "Do you still want this?" "Yes and yes," Summer replied. Tara injected it into her IV line and then patted Summer's head gently. "Have a good sleep baby girl," Tara said, "You going to keep watch?" "You bet," Chibs replied, "Unless the club calls, I've got nowhere to be." "You're a good man," Tara replied with a smile. "I try," Chibs stated.

Summer silently took in their conversation as her vision clouded over and their voices got quieter as the seconds went on. She tried to fight it, to stay awake a bit longer, but she could no longer fight off the effects of the sedative. She was looking forward to having a good and uninterrupted sleep.

* * *

Jax and Clay walked inside the prison and walked up to the check-in station. "Clay Morrow and Jax Teller here to see Otto Delaney," Clay grumbled to the Officer at the front desk. The Officer looked him up and down and then grabbed his keys from the desk and stood up. "Mr. Morrow," he said with a nod, "Otto is expecting you." He opened the door and Clay placed his gun on the counter and Jax placed his gun and his knife on the counter as well. They followed the Officer down a long narrow hallway where he buzzed them into the visiting area. They walked in and the metal slammed shut behind them.

Clay looked around the room and then nodded at Jax when he saw Otto. They walked up to him and gave quick manly hugs before they sat down. "So what's the reason for the visit?" Otto asked, looking back and forth between Clay and Jax, "And why isn't Summer with you?" They usually came to visit Otto every three months and they would usually bring Summer with them, but this visit came just a month after the last visit. "Don't get me wrong," Otto stated with a small smile, "I love the visits, but when one happens this soon after the last one, I believe I have reason to be concerned." Jax fidgeted with his hands and looked down at his lap. He did not to be the one that came to this visit with Clay, but Clay had requested that it be him.

"We have a bit of an issue Otto," Clay said seriously, "We wouldn't be here if we didn't have to be." "What's going on?" Otto asked impatiently. "Our little princess got involved with someone a while ago," Clay began, "Someone by the name of Tyson Jacobs." In an instant Otto's face went red and he clenched his fists as the rage began to boil inside him. "I take it you have heard of this guy?" Jax asked, leaning in towards him, his elbows on the table, "What do you know?" Otto sat back in his chair, put his hands in his lap and took a deep breath before answering. "What happened?" he growled through his teeth. "Tell us what you know," Jax snapped, "And then we'll talk."

Otto sat quietly in his seat for a moment slightly taken aback, but then quickly regained his composure. "Tyson Jacobs has a lot of enemies within these walls," Otto stated, "A lot of people have been screwed out of a lot of money because of Tyson. An ex supplier of Tyson's, Lee Nelson, is in here for murder, but would love to get Tyson's head on a stick. Screwed Nelson out of almost a million dollars. Lee knows people on the outside that would be able to locate him in a second." Clay and Jax both perked up when Otto offered over that information. "Who did Nelson murder?" Jax asked curiously. "Tyson's wife," Otto replied, "The only woman who could handle him and the sick fucked up person he is. He was horrible to her, but she was the only one that stuck around. They were married five years apparently before Lee went crazy and killed her to get revenge. He has been in here for 4 years already."

Jax looked over at Clay with an eyebrow slightly raised and then ran his hand nervously through his long blond hair. "Jesus Christ," Clay mumbled, "This is a bigger fucking problem than we thought." "Now tell me what the fuck is going on," Otto demanded, glaring at Jax, "What happened with Summer?" "Relax," Jax said, putting up his hands to calm Otto down a bit, "I guess a couple years ago Summer and Tyson started dating. Apparently the relationship lasted a year before she left him. We don't have anymore details than that." "Summer was kidnapped yesterday morning Otto," Clay said, continuing where Jax left off, "Tyson and his right hand man, Buddy, caused Summer to drive off the road and then they took her to Buddy's dorm at Stanford, which was where Jax, Chibs, Happy and Opie eventually found her last night. Buddy raped her all day long and then it ended with her brutally stabbed in the stomach twice." Otto just sat there in stunned silence, unable to respond to the news. "Otto, we found her almost dead on the floor," Jax said quietly, "Happy beat Buddy within an inch of his life and then Opie finished him off. Summer is in the hospital and she is being well taken care of." Otto nodded his head in response, but still had no ability to reply.

"Otto, this is where we need your help," Clay said quietly, reaching across the table and putting his hand on Otto's arm to get his attention, "We need protection for Jax, Chibs, Opie and Happy. Because Tyson certainly won't let this go and he won't stop until someone in our club is dead. Do you think you could talk to some people inside and get us a name of someone who could direct us to Tyson. We need to get to him before he gets to us." "I'll get you what you need," Otto mumbled, his hands clenched and white at the knuckles, "I want that son of a bitch dead." "So do we Otto," Jax replied, "She is a mess, but she told us to tell you hi and that she loves you." Otto put his head in his hands for what seemed like hours before he lifted it again and looked at Jax and Clay with tears in his eyes. "I love her more than I can put into words," Otto replied quietly, "This was never the life I had hoped for her and I wish I could be on the outside to be there for her. Tell her I love her very much." "We will let her know," Clay replied as he stood up and patted Otto on the shoulder, "We have to get going, but let us know what you find out."

Otto stood up, hugged Jax and Clay quickly and gave them a sad smile. "You'll be hearing from me soon," Otto said as he put his hands in his pockets, "You can be sure about that. No one hurts my family and gets away with it." Clay nodded his head in response and Jax sneered, thinking about what he would do to Tyson if he ever got his hands on him. Jax gave Otto one last look before they were let out of the visit room.


	16. Chapter 16

It was three days later and she was sitting in a chair in her room across from her psychiatrist, Dr. Newsome. They sat there in an awkward silence and accomplishing absolutely nothing. This was their second meeting and Summer still didn't feel like Dr. Newsome could be trusted, but since it had only been four days since her kidnapping and attack, anyone would be hard pressed to find anyone that Summer trusted at that moment. Besides the club, Gemma, Tara and Donna, she trusted no one and she was scared all the time. Summer felt uncomfortable as Dr. Newsome sat in her chair and stared at her. She ignored Dr. Newsome and closed her eyes, trying to think of something more pleasant before her whole life had turned to shit.

 _ **Summer laid there in his bed unable to put into words what she was feeling in that moment.** **She had just turned 16, but being with Opie was exactly what she wanted and she felt no regret as he made love to her slowly and gently.** **She never imagined that being with him would feel like it did.** **He was big, scary, very intimidating, but he turned into a completely different person that night after everyone else had left the cabin.**_

 _ **She laid there as Opie assaulted her body with his mouth and she moaned quietly in response.** **She ran her hands through his hair as he slowly made his way back up her body to her mouth.** **She closed her eyes as he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply, and slowly running his hands down her body.** **"** **Are you sure?" Opie whispered against her mouth.** **Summer nodded her and whimpered in response, feeling insatiable and never wanting him to stop making her feel this way.** **She gasped quietly as he slowly slid into her, it was incredible.** **She held on to him as he slowly began to slide in and out of her.** **"** **Does that feel good baby?" he murmured.**_

 _ **Summer thought his voice sounded strange and unfamiliar when he asked that and she lifted her head off the pillow.**_ ** _He looked up at her and she was filled with terror as she felt the white hot pain of a knife sliding into her stomach..._**

Summer let out a small yelp and her hand flew to her mouth as she was brought back to reality. It took her a moment to process that her mind was only playing tricks on her, but it was too late. Her heart began pounding in her chest and she burst into tears. Dr. Newsome was kneeling in front of Summer in seconds with her hands resting on Summer's knees. "Where did you go Summer?" Dr. Newsome asked. Summer looked at the doctor for a moment and didn't say a word and then the dam broke. She knew instantly that Dr. Newsome was definitely someone she could trust.

"He is never going to leave me alone," Summer cried out as she put her hands on top of Dr. Newsome's hands, "He's there when I sleep, he's there when I daydream, he's there when I'm trying to kiss my boyfriend. He is always fucking there! And that's exactly what he wanted!" "Who is, Summer?" Dr. Newsome asked, "Who is haunting you?" Dr. Newsome had a basic understanding that she had been kidnapped and attacked, but no other details were given to her as per her request. She had wanted Summer to be able to trust her and open up to her on her own. Dr. Newsome had told her this in their first meeting two days earlier and since that moment, Summer never said a word.

"Tyson!" Summer exclaimed, "He kidnapped me and had his friend rape me 10 times in the span of 10 hours. Now all I can see is his hideous face." "Who is Tyson and who is his friend?" Dr. Newsome asked as she reached in her pocket for a Kleenex and handed it to Summer. Summer took the Kleenex and blew her nose and wiped the tears from her face. "Tyson is my ex-boyfriend," Summer replied before taking a deep and shaky breath, "He is also one of the biggest and dangerous drug dealers at Stanford. His friend, Buddy is also his right hand man. Tyson pays him to do all of his dirty work, including me." Summer wasn't stupid enough to mention that Buddy was killed, she knew it was better to play dumb in that respect. "So where were you just now?" Dr. Newsome asked, "When you were haunted by Tyson and Buddy?" Summer felt a little ashamed that she had been thinking about Opie and not Chibs. "I was with my other ex," Summer replied quietly, "It was my first time on my 16th birthday and just as things were starting to get good he looked up at me... and it wasn't him..."

Summer watched as Dr. Newsome stood up and moved back to her chair and quickly jotted down some notes. "Summer, if you are ok and trust me with what you tell me," Dr. Newsome began, "I want to see you regularly for the next little while." Summer nodded her head at Dr. Newsome. "I trust you," she whispered. "I know that Dr. Knowles said they wanted to keep you until the end of the week, which is only a couple more days," Dr. Newsome continued, "But I'm going to advise them that I recommend that you stay for another week. I would like to see you every day for an hour, or for however long you need me, if it's more than an hour then I am ok with that. Once you are released from the hospital, I would like to see you twice a week for two months just to monitor you. After that, if you think you want to keep seeing me then we can make those arrangements."

Summer sat in her chair silently, processing what Dr. Newsome had just told her. The truth was, she was completely ok with Dr. Newsome's recommendation. She was afraid to be out in the world right now and considering how often she was haunted by these thoughts and memories, she felt safer being at St. Thomas than she did back at Stanford or even just in Charming. She knew that she would have to get back out in the world soon, but she didn't want to rush herself into it.

"I think it's a good idea," Summer replied, "I'm ok with staying here a little longer. I definitely don't feel safe going back to Stanford. And even though I am 25, I know for a fact that Clay and Gemma... and Jax and Chibs...are not going to want me to leave Charming. They are going to want to protect me and keep an eye on me and quite honestly, right now I'm ok with that too." Dr. Newsome smiled at her and closed her note book. "We are going to take care of you Summer," Dr. Newsome said nicely, "It's going to take some time to get you back on your feet, but before you know it you will be back to your old self. So is it ok if I come back tomorrow around the same time and we can continue where we left off?" "Absolutely," Summer replied. "Also, I'm going to have a prescription filled for you," Dr. Newsome said as she pulled out her script pad, "It's a heavy duty sleeping pill. It's better than the sedative they have been giving you. Also, I am going to give you a different anti-anxiety medicine. Hopefully these will both help you to get back to a somewhat normal way of daily life." "Thank you Dr. Newsome," Summer said quietly, "I'm sorry it took a little while for me to open up." "It's nothing unusual to me," Dr. Newsome replied, "It usually takes something monumental like what happened to you this afternoon, to make people trust me and want to talk to me about their situation."

Dr. Newsome put her stuff in her bag and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow Summer," she said with smile before she let herself out of the room.

Summer sat in her chair for a while after Dr. Newsome had left and she must have dozed off. "Sweetie," Tara said and Summer slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw her best friend standing in front of her. "Hey," Summer said quietly, "How long have I been out?" "Well Dr. Newsome left 45 minutes ago," Tara replied, "Apparently you two had the breakthrough she was waiting for?" "Yeah, it was hell, but it happened," Summer replied.

Summer reached out her hand and Tara took it and helped her out of the chair and helped her to her bed. "Well I'm glad you two are starting to make progress," Tara replied with a small smile, "Dr. Newsome is one of the best psych doctors at St. Thomas and she was the only one I trusted to help in your case. Even Clay had Juice do some research on her to make sure she could be trusted." "Of course he did," Summer replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes. Tara gave her a look that she was unable to decipher. "Sum, can you really blame him or the rest of the club for being over protective right now?" Tara asked, "Look what just happened to you?" "I know," Summer replied exasperatedly, "Forget I even said that. I know they are just being cautious. I'm just off today."

Tara pulled over the blood pressure machine and thermometer and stood in front of Summer. "Isn't the nurse supposed to do this?" Summer questioned with a raise of her eyebrow. Tara smiled at her as she wrapped the cuff around Summer's arm. "Typically yes," Tara replied, "But I have been put in complete charge of you and your care. I actually wanted it that way, plus we need to talk." Summer's heart sank when she said those words. Nothing ever good came from 'we need to talk'. "What's wrong?" Summer asked cautiously. "We got some more results back," Tara replied quietly before she shoved the thermometer in Summer's mouth, "From x-rays, blood tests and samples they took during surgery. Buddy was surprisingly, clean from all STIs and HIV, so there are no worries there. But there was more damage done to your uterus and vaginal walls than we had expected."

Summer knew instantly what Tara was about to tell her and she really didn't want her to say the words out loud. "Don't say it Tara," Summer mumbled, "Do not tell me that I am unable to have children." Summer looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes and Tara's look resembled hers. "I'm sorry Summer," Tara said quietly, "The odds aren't good. You have a 95% chance of not being able to conceive." Summer could feel her heart shatter into a million pieces and she had no idea how to deal with the news. "What can be done?" Summer questioned with desperation in her voice, "Please tell me it can be repaired...?" "There is a surgery that we could try Summer," Tara replied as she reached for her hand, "But it's not guaranteed. And we won't really know anything until you actually try to have a baby." "Do it," Summer pleaded, "Please try it. I want you to."

Tara looked at her with a small smile and nodded her head in response. "I'll book the surgery," Tara whispered, "It will probably happen in a couple days." Nothing else was said after that. Tara hopped onto the bed beside Summer and pulled her into her arms. Summer held onto Tara as the tears began to fall. Summer had not planned for this at all. What had happened to her life?


	17. Chapter 17

**Two Days Later**

Chibs sat in the waiting room at St. Thomas with Gemma and Jax, while Tara was in the operating room with Summer. The doctors had discovered an unexpected tare in her uterus, one they never saw when they were operating on her stomach the day she came in. They hoped to go in and repair it and hopefully that would one day increase Summer's chances of being able to produce children in the future. He knew though, that Tara was not 100% optimistic that this surgery would do any good, but she said she would do whatever she could to help increase Summer's chances. It broke his heart that this one chance at having a child was taken away from her so quickly. He thought back to when she told him the news.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **"Hey beautiful," Chibs said quietly as he let himself into Summer's hospital room, "How are you feeling?" Summer sat up in her bed and gave him her best attempt at a smile. She looked tired and her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down cautiously beside her on the bed. Summer reached out and placed her small hand in his significantly larger hand and looked sadly into his eyes. "Tara just told me that they found a tare in my uterus," Summer replied quietly as she looked down at their hands, "I have about a 95% chance of never being able to have children because Tyson got knife happy."**_

 _ **Chibs pulled Summer into his arms and kissed her forehead gently, his heart breaking at the news. He had hoped that maybe one day he could give her a child like she so badly wanted and now that dream had seemed to turn to dust quickly. "Sum, I'm so sorry," Chibs replied, "I know that's hard news for you to swallow." In that moment, Chibs wished that Summer hadn't lost Opie's baby. He would have preferred that than for Summer to have nothing at all. "I'm so sad and heartbroken," Summer whispered, trying to choke back the sobs that evidently were trying to escape, "Besides you, a baby was the one thing that I wanted most in this world and now that has been taken away."**_

 _ **"Is there anything they can do?" Chibs asked her as he massaged her palm with his thumb. "There is a surgery Tara said they could try," Summer replied, "But she isn't hopeful that it will work. She said it might increases the chances a little, but we won't know anything until I start trying to conceive." "Well, what did you tell her?" Chibs asked, looking closely at her, already knowing what she was going to say. "I told her that I wanted her to exhaust every option," Summer replied, "If there is something she can do to try and fix the problem, I want her to do it." He smiled at her and held her tight. He wanted her to try what she could in order to increase the possibility of being able to conceive, but at the same time he didn't her to get her hopes up so high that she crashed if and when the news came that no matter what she tries, she just wouldn't be able to have children.**_

 _ **Summer looked up at Chibs for a moment and then she placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry Chibs," she said quietly with a small smile, "I know what the odds are, but I just want to know that I and the doctors did everything we could." Together a week and they were already reading each other's minds. "Ok," Chibs replied, smiling down at her, "I just want you to know that there is still that possibility and I don't want you to go through more heartbreak." "I know," she whispered, "Thank you for having my back."**_

 _ **For the last couple days Chibs had been very careful with her because she was so jumpy and she got anxious very easily. "Can I kiss you?" he replied, his voice husky with desire. Summer swallowed and then nodded her head in response. He put a hand on her cheek and slowly leaned down and pressed his lips against her gently. For Chibs it was like heaven to kiss her sweet lips. Summer reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth, allowing him full access. Their tongues slid against each other and she whimpered quietly as his warm hands slowly travelled down her back. She held on tight and the kiss continued for a couple moments before she had to pull away.**_

 _ **Summer sat on the bed beside Chibs and took a couple deep breaths, her face red and her eye glossy. He ran a hand through her hair and looked into her eyes. "You ok love?" he asked quietly. She nodded her head quickly, but he knew she was trying hard to fight the anxiety attack that was fast approaching. He gently rubbed her back and shoulders and let her be in silence. He watched as the tears silently fell over her cheeks as she took deep breaths and clenched her fists to make her hands stop shaking. Chibs reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the pill that was sitting in a cup and handed it to her. She took it without a word and put it her mouth and swallowed it down without water. Summer then put her head in her hands and closed her eyes.**_

 _ **"I'm ok," she whispered as she slowly rocked back and forth beside Chibs, "I'm ok." After several moments of deep breaths, some more rocking and quiet coaxing from herself that she was going to be ok, she looked up at Chibs with a small smile. "Sorry," she said quietly. "Don't be sorry love," Chibs replied with his own smile, "In time this will get easier." She nodded her head and then she leaned against him with her back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," she said quietly...**_

 **BACK TO PRESENT**

Chibs sat up straight when he felt Gemma's hand on his shoulder. "You ok baby?" Gemma asked him with a small smile. "Of course Gem," Chibs replied, "Just off in my own little world. Trying to keep my mind occupied until Tara comes out." "Summer is going to be ok," Gemma replied, rubbing Chibs' shoulder, "She is a tough girl, all the crazy shit she has been through in her short life. She is definitely a Sons' daughter." Chibs nodded his head. Summer was definitely one of the strongest women he has ever met and it blew his mind how she went from being a sweet, cute little girl, to the sexy, strong willed woman that crashed into his life unexpectedly.

"Hey guys," Tara said quietly, now standing in front of them in her green scrubs and gown. She had been so quiet, none of them had heard her approach. Jax and Chibs quickly stood up as Tara pulled her green gown off. "She did very well," Tara said with a smile to reassure them, "But like I said before, we won't know if it helped until later on down the road. She should be coming out of her sedation within the next half hour or so and I will let you know when you can go in a see her. But she is doing very good right now." "Thanks Tara for taking such good care of my little girl," Gemma said thankfully before she kissed Tara on the cheek. "I would do anything for her Gem," Tara replied with a small smile, "She's my best friend."

Chibs was next in line for a hug and he smiled at her as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You've got yourself a tough woman," Tara said quietly, "And she is absolutely in love with you." "How do you know that?" he asked curiously, his heart filling with more and more love for Summer. "She told me as we were prepping her for surgery," Tara replied, "She said that no matter what happened, it didn't make much of a difference to her, just as long as you were there by her side." "I'm not going anywhere," he replied, "I don't know where this woman came from." "She was in front of you the whole time," Tara stated with a grin as she pulled away from the hug, "She just blossomed into something you weren't expecting." "You've got that right love," Chibs replied with a small laugh. "I have to get back there and check up on our girl," Tara said after a moment, "But I will let you know when she is ready for visitors." She kissed him quickly on the cheek and then smiled at all three of them and disappeared into the back.

Chibs turned and looked in Jax's direction after Tara had disappeared when his cell phone screeched through the hall. "Yeah," Jax said quietly. Chibs walked towards him and by the time he got to Jax, Jax had already hung up the phone. Jax's eyes were filled with a fire that Chibs hadn't seen since the day they found Summer at Buddy's. "What's up Jackie Boy?" Chibs asked quietly. "Clay got a call from Lee Nelson directly," Jax said, "He must have gotten his hands on a burner. Clay wants us at the clubhouse now." Chibs nodded his head in agreement as he looked down the hall towards Summer's room. "Gemma, will you stay here and be with Summer when she gets back to her room?" Jax called out to her, "Clay just called, he's calling an emergency meeting. Needs both Chibs and I there." "Of course sweetheart," Gemma replied as she approached them, "Is everything alright?" "I hope so," Jax replied, before kissing her on the cheek, "Clay was kind of vague." "Ok, you go," Gemma replied, smiling at them both, "Be careful."

Chibs nodded his head and then followed Jax down the hall knowing full well that Jax knew more than he was letting on to his mother. "Jackie boy, please fill me in," Chibs grumbled as he caught up with Jax. "Shit's gonna get bad before it gets better," Jax mumbled as he pushed the down button on the elevator, "We can't say anything to anyone until we know for sure what's going on? I don't want to cause unnecessary worry to my mother or to Tara, Summer or Donna. Clay will fill us in when we get to the clubhouse." Chibs knew, just by the tone in Jax's voice, that he was worried and even possibly scared of Clay had told him.

* * *

20 minutes later Jax and Chibs pulled their bikes into the parking lot of Teller-Morrow and quickly made their way towards the clubhouse. Opie was sitting outside on the picnic table smoking a cigarette and pounding back a bottle of beer. Tensions were high, that much was obvious to Jax. Opie put the empty beer bottle down on the table, , threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it and nodded in Jax and Chibs' direction. Jax put his hand on Opie's shoulder and directed him into the clubhouse with Chibs following behind. No words were needed, Opie was clearly going crazy with rage.

They all walked into the chapel and sat down at their respective spots. Once the chairs were filled Clay smacked the gavel down on the table. "We have certainly got a bigger pile of shit to deal with than we expected," Clay began, "I received a call from Lee Nelson, Otto's contact. He is the one that worked for Tyson Jacobs before he went to prison for murdering Tyson's wife. It's not looking good for us." "What's going on prez?" Happy asked, looking at Clay curiously. "Lee Nelson spoke to a contact of his on the outside yesterday afternoon," Clay replied, looking at all the guys that were involved in Summer's rescue, "Buddy's brother, Johnny is now working along-side Tyson now that Buddy is missing. My guess is they don't know that Buddy is not coming home any time soon, but I have been made aware that they are looking for whoever was involved in rescuing Summer. There are bounties on all of your heads boys. The first one to find you will kill you. Unfortunately for us though, they don't know which of us were the rescuers, so they will kill any of us at this point."

Jax's head dropped into his hands. "Jesus Christ," he groaned audibly, "They kidnap my sister and now they want to kill us." "We did kill Johnny's brother," Happy pointed out. Jax rolled his eyes in response and then sat up straight in his chair. "So what do we do?" Opie asked. "Lee Nelson has offered us protection," Clay replied, "He said he would do his best to keep the Sons of Anarchy and their families safe, if we can arrange to have a gun shipment available once a month for them, for the next year. I told him I would bring it to the table, but I don't see this being a problem." "Let's vote," Jax mumbled, "Yay." They went around the table and in the end everyone was in favor of providing Lee's contact with guns in exchange for protection.

"Now what?" Tig asked, resting his hands on the table. "Now we lay low," Clay replied, "We hunt down Tyson Jacobs and we do to him what he wants to do to us. And then we get rid of everyone closely connected to Tyson. We will not give them the satisfaction of succeeding in their plan to destroy us and our families."


	18. Chapter 18

**3 Weeks Later**

It was 10:00 am and Summer had just been given the notice that she was ready to go home. She was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, her long dark hair piled on the top of her head in a messy bun and waiting eagerly for Gemma to get there. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a pink tank top and her favorite flip flops and she was eager to get out of there. Over the last three and a half weeks, she had met with her psychiatrist 25 times. Once their breakthrough occurred there were a couple days where she needed to see Dr. Newsome a couple times a day, but Dr. Newsome didn't mind at all. Dr. Newsome had made it perfectly clear that Summer could request to see her at any time and she would make herself available, no matter what time of day.

Summer's anxiety had gone down about 70% from where it was at the first few days that she was in the hospital and Tara has decreased the dosage of her anxiety meds and sleeping pills. Her best friend was amazed at how much of a recovery she had made in such a small amount of time. That doesn't mean that she still didn't have anxiety attacks or have nightmares of that day with Tyson and Buddy, but it did mean that she no longer had anxiety attacks when Chibs tried to kiss her. That was a big plus in Summer's mind.

Summer was reading one of her nursing text books when there was a knock on the door. She looked up to see who it was and broke into a big smile when Chibs let himself in. Summer jumped off the bed and ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms tight around her body and held her close. "I thought Gemma was coming to get me?" she questioned after she pulled away and looked up at him, her smile never leaving her face, "Not that I mind. I'm very happy to see you." He laughed quietly and leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Gemma is busy like a mad woman right now," Chibs replied happily, "Family dinner tonight to celebrate you being out of the hospital. She was busy preparing and asked if I would come and get you."

"Well I'm glad you did," she mumbled before she wrapped her hands around his forearms and pulled him down to her level. She pressed her lips against his and he was more than willing to keep the moment going. He placed both hands on either side of her face and kissed her deeply, passionately and the action set her whole body on fire. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered quietly as his tongue slowly slid against her tongue sensually sending her heart into a frenzy. It was the first time in a long time that she had felt this way instead of feeling the symptoms of a crazy anxiety attack. Instead of going in to a panic as things began to heat up, she was eager to keep things going. If the hospital hadn't been riddled with doctors and nurses, Summer would have let Chibs take her right there on the hospital bed.

After a few moments Chibs pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "I have a question for you," he said after catching his breath, "And I'm asking for two reasons." "Of course," Summer replied, "What is it?" "I'm asking because I love you and because I want to protect you," Chibs threw in for good measure, "But what do you think about moving in with me?" Summer looked at him seriously for a moment and she broke into a goofy smile. "Chibs, I've seen your place and that is no place for a woman," Summer replied jokingly, "Your place is the epitome of bachelor pad. It would need some serious work. Cleaning, decorating but nothing too extreme, new everything... it would be years before I could move in." Chibs laughed before he kissed her playfully on the nose. "I figured you would say something like that," Chibs replied, "So that's why I was thinking we could find a house together..."

Summer's smile disappeared from her face and her heart began to pound in her chest. She wasn't unhappy, in fact, she was beyond happy, but she was shocked that he was the one to bring it up and so soon. "That's a big step Filip," she said quietly, reaching for his hand, "Is this what you want or are you offering this because you want me to be safe and protected at all times?" She could see a mix of frustration and hurt in his eyes and she knew that that comment had struck a nerve in him. "I'm sorry," Summer said quietly as she looked down at her hands. Chibs put a hand on her shoulder and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes with the other hand. "Summer, I always want to protect you," Chibs replied softly, "I'm not going to deny that I want to keep you close because I don't want anything to happen to you. But the moment that I thought you might not make it, was the moment I realized that you are the woman that I want...and need in my life. If I lost you I knew that I wouldn't be able to live without you. I want to take this step with you because I want to start a life with you."

The smile slowly formed on her face at his words and she knew in that moment, that wherever he was, she wanted to be right by his side. She believed that Chibs was put in her life for a reason and this was it. She placed her hand on top of his, which was still resting against her cheek and turned her face and kissed his palm. "So I'm going to ask you again Summer Delaney," Chibs said with a small smile on his face, "Do you want to find a home of our own and start a life together?" "Absolutely," she replied quietly, "There is nothing I want more." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him for a moment before she kissed him softly on the lips. "It's been a long time since I've seen your beautiful smile reach your eyes," Chibs whispered when the kiss ended, "It makes me happy that I'm the one who put it there."

He kissed her lightly on the nose and then rubbed his nose against hers and she giggled quietly. "I'm smitten," she whispered.

* * *

Once they got her bags put into the back of Gemma's Escalade 15 minutes later she turned and looked at Chibs. "When's dinner?" Summer asked him. "Gemma said around 6:30, why?" Chibs responded. "Can you take me to see Otto?" Summer asked quietly, "I would really like to see my dad." Chibs held back for a moment and Summer could tell something was up. He was definitely keeping something from her. "What's going on Chibs?" Summer asked him curiously, "What aren't you telling me?" "Nothing is going on," Chibs replied as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Telford!" someone called out from the other side of the parking lot. Both Chibs and Summer turned around to see a Hispanic man, about 6 feet 5 inches tall and weighing in at about 250 pounds to 275 pounds, barrelling towards them. "What the hell is going on?" Summer questioned, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Chibs, "Don't even think about lying to me!" "I promise, I'll fill you in on the way to see Otto," Chibs replied quietly to her before the big approached them.

"Hey Marcus," Chibs replied, "This is Summer, Clay's little girl and Jax's little sister." Marcus turned to look at Summer and smiled at her, putting her slightly at ease. She was still confused and had no idea where this guy had come from and she wanted answers. "Nice to meet you princess," Marcus said to her as he held out his hand, "I'm so sorry about everything that happened a few weeks ago. I can assure you that we have everything under control." Summer reached for his hand and shook at as she eyed Chibs curiously. If he tried to avoid the subject, she was going to pry it from him whether he liked it or not. "Thank you," Summer replied, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Marcus, Summer has asked to go see Otto," Chibs stated, "Do you mind following us out there?" "Why do you want to see Otto?" Marcus asked Summer. "He's my father," Summer replied, feeling irritated that he was questioning her, "And I would like to see him." "Sure, not a problem," Marcus replied as he began making his way back to his truck, "I'll keep watch, you guys go ahead."

Summer sneered as she stormed off towards the passenger side of the Escalade and hopped in. Chibs got in after her and closed the door. The silence was so tense it could be cut with a knife. "There is so much you aren't telling me right now," Summer mumbled, "And you better tell me everything." Chibs sat silently as he drove out the hospital parking lot. "A few weeks ago, right after your surgery, we got a call from Lee Nelson," Chibs began to explain, "Lee is the guy that Otto has been talking with in jail. Lee used to work closely with Tyson, but is now in prison for life for murdering Tyson's wife. He hooked us up with his contact on the outside and informed us that Buddy's brother Johnny is now working closely with Tyson to find out who rescued you and made Buddy disappear." "So what does this mean?" Summer asked quietly, feeling the panic slowly begin to course through her body. "Summer, Tyson and his cronies won't stop until we are dead," Chibs replied matter of factly, "They basically have a bounty on the heads of the ones who rescued you, and since they don't know who rescued you, their target is any one of the Sons of Anarchy in Charming. So every single one of us has a big burley body guard like Marcus."

She slowly let his words sink in. Her hands started to shake and her vision began to get blurry, her lungs were closing and opening so slowly that she could barely breath. This was her fault. Everyone in her family had a death wish because of her. Chibs pulled the Escalade over, jumped out and ran to her door. He pulled it open and held her in his arms. She held onto him and took slow deep breaths as the tears began to course down her face. "Breath love," he whispered as he ran his hands through her hair, "Just breath. Everything is going to be ok." As she continued to breath, Chibs took one hand away from her and reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of pills. He took one out and handed it to her. Summer had managed to maneuver herself so that she was sitting on the edge of the seat, facing the door and he was standing between her legs, holding her. Chibs held her close until her heart rate came back down somewhat.

After a few moments Summer pulled away slightly, swallowed the pill and then looked up into his eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, terrified of the news he had just filled her in on, "This is all my fault. You all have death wishes because of me. I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to any of you." "Don't talk like that Summer," Chibs replied, "This is not your fault. We will find a way out of this like we do with everything else. Marcus and his crew are trying to get intel for us on where we can find Tyson and when we do, it's game over." "I can't lose you..." she whispered, her voice cracking slightly, "I can't lose any of you."

Chibs pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "You won't," he whispered, "I promise you that."


	19. Chapter 19

It was a long and tense two hour drive out to the prison and Chibs was worried that this might be a little bit of a set-back for Summer. After 25 minutes of comforting her and trying to calm her down, they finally got back on the road, but she hadn't said a word since they left Charming. Now, two hours later, Chibs was following the guard down the dark hallway to the visitors room with Summer following closely behind him with her finger looped through a belt loop on the back of his jeans. He didn't mind this at all, in fact it was kind of a turn on to him. But he knew she was scared and she blamed herself for what was happening.

The guard opened the door for them and they walked into the visiting room. The moment Summer saw Otto she let go of his belt loop and ran across the room, catapulting herself into Otto's arms. Otto looked over at Chibs with a small smile as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Hey baby girl," Chibs heard Otto say quietly to Summer, "I'm glad you came to see me." Chibs sat down at the table and watched the interaction between them. Despite the fact that Summer kept quiet, for the most part, about her father, she did adore him and the connection the two of them had was incredible.

After a couple minutes of holding onto each other, Otto and Summer sat down, Summer beside Chibs and Otto on the other side. Otto watched the two of them closely and Chibs wasn't sure this was the best time to mention to him that he was seeing his daughter, but Summer apparently didn't care what her father thought. Summer reached for Chibs' hand and smiled across the table at her father. "What the hell is this?" Otto asked, pointing at the two of them before glaring at Chibs, "Please tell me you are not the "new" boyfriend Tig mentioned when he stopped by last week?" "Maybe this isn't the time to talk about this," Chibs replied, wanting to avoid any kind of fight or argument in front of Summer. "Now is the perfect time," Otto growled, "You're old enough to be her father Telford. You thought it would be a good idea to prey on younger girls...or better yet...my daughter!?" "Lay off Otto," Chibs replied, clenching his fists and trying to remain calm, "It's more than that." "Please, enlighten me..." Otto retorted.

"Can the two of you stop acting like I'm not sitting right beside you right now?" Summer snapped as she glared at both of them, "Thank you Chibs for trying to stand up for me, but you don't have to. And as for you dad, nobody else liked the idea either, but after seeing how happy he has made me since all this shit went down, they are 100% supportive." Otto stared at Summer for a moment slightly taken aback before he smiled slightly. "I'm sorry," Otto replied, "Maybe I will get used to this one day, but I don't like it. Not right now. Although, I guess he is a better choice than Tyson was. What were you thinking Summer?" "I made a mistake," Summer growled at him in response, "Please don't rub it in my face. I feel awful and I feel responsible for everyone's lives being on the line. I came here to see my daddy, but you're just being an asshole right now. I'll come back some other day."

Summer stood up and reached her bag, swiping at the hot angry tears that had escaped from her eyes, but Otto jumped up just as fast. "Summer, baby, I'm sorry," Otto said quietly, "That was wrong. I know you didn't know what you were getting in to." "It's ok dad," Summer replied, "But I really do think I should go. You were the first person I wanted to see when I got out of the hospital, but now I'm exhausted and want to go home and rest before dinner. I'll come see you in a couple weeks." Otto quickly hugged her and she walked towards the door without turning back to look at him.

"Please take care of her," Otto mumbled to Chibs, "I didn't mean to upset her." "She knows that Otto," Chibs replied as he patted Otto on the back, "She has been through a lot and it's taking it's toll on her. I will take care of her, I can promise you that." "Thank you," Otto replied. Chibs nodded his head in response before he walked towards the door, following Summer out.

Summer was already at the Escalade when Chibs finally made his way outside after gathering his gun and phone from the front desk. He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned and looked at him as the tears streamed down her face. "Why do I even bother?" she cried out in frustration, "Every time I come to visit him, he tries too hard to be a father. I wanted to talk to him and tell him how things have been going, but he just can't wait to dig in the claws and reprimand me for every stupid thing I do. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am that this has happened. I know I made a huge mistake, but this is going to destroy me if people keep rubbing it in my face." Chibs didn't respond to that, but he did pull her into his arms and hold her tight until the tears and the shaking subsided.

"Don't worry about Otto, Sum," Chibs said quietly into her hair, "He is doing his best considering his situation… and to be honest, I would lose my shit too if I found out my daughter was seeing a man 25 years older than her." She looked up at him with a tiny smile and then he kissed her gently on the nose. "Next time I'll bring you, but you can go in on your own," Chibs said quietly, "Just until he gets used to us being together, because I'm not letting you go, no matter what he says." "Never…" Summer whispered in response. "Now let's get you home for a rest before dinner," Chibs said quietly as he wiped away the few tears that remained on her face and then helped her into the Escalade.

* * *

A couple hours later Summer opened her eyes when the Escalade came to a stop in the parking lot of her apartment building. "Sorry," Summer said sleepily, "I guess I was more tired than I thought." "Don't worry love," Chibs replied as he shoved the keys in his pocket, "You need your rest, I understand that." "Do you have somewhere you have to be now?" Summer asked quietly as she looked down at her hands. "Nowhere, not until dinner," Chibs replied, "Why do you ask love?" In that moment Summer was extremely nervous and she could feel her hands get sweaty. "Do you want to come up?" she asked quietly, slowly lifting her head up to look at him. She was nervous and part of her felt that it was too soon and she had a strange feeling that he would probably turn her down, but she needed him and wanted him so badly. Her heart was hoping for more, but she also wasn't sure if her body could handle more just yet. But she felt she had to try.

"You should rest," Chibs replied quietly as he lifted his hand up and placed it against her cheek, "I don't want you to have a set-back in your recovery." "Please…" Summer whispered, "I just want you with me. I really don't want to be alone right now." Chibs smiled at her and nodded his head. "Of course I'll come up," he replied, "I just don't want do anything to rush you or hurt you." "Baby steps," Summer replied, "We aren't moving too fast. I don't feel anxious with you anymore and it's what I want."

Chibs looked at her for a moment without responding and then he got out of the Escalade and after shutting the door walked over to the passenger side. He opened the door and he pulled Summer into his arms and held her tight. Summer hadn't known that it was possible to be so in love with someone like she was with Chibs. She had thought she was in love with Opie, but that was something so completely different from the feelings that were coursing through her body now. It was intense, it was romantic, but most of all, what her and Chibs felt for each other was real. There were no secrets from other people, there was no sneaking around and they were free to feel and be themselves around each other.

After a moment Chibs put Summer down and she looked at her watch which read 2:30. She looked up at Chibs with a small smile and held out her hand. "Let's go have a nap," Summer said with a small giggle. He rolled his eyes slightly before he took her hand and smiled back. "It's about time, "I've been waiting for this nap for weeks."

* * *

Chibs opened his eyes about an hour and half later and Summer was fast asleep beside him in her bed. Well, Chibs thought to himself, we actually did have a nap. He chuckled quietly to himself. He actually hadn't been able to remember the last time he had had a nap and it felt nice to take a decent rest during the day.

"What are you laughing about?" Summer asked quietly as she rolled over to look at him. Her bed head look, took his breath away in the moment. Her hair was a mess and she had wrinkles in her cheek from laying on the sheets weird, but it was incredibly beautiful and sexy to him. "I'm laughing at the fact that we actually had a nap," Chibs replied, smiling down at her, "I didn't think there would be any napping happening." Summer lifted herself up on one arm so she was laying on her side facing him. He reached over and brushed her hair out of her eyes and then he pulled her down on top of him and she crashed her lips against his.

His heart was pounding and he knew he needed her right then. He wanted to get wrapped up in her and forget the world for the next couple hours, but he was scared of hurting her or even frightening her in some way. She looked at him for a moment and it was then that he knew his worries were all for nothing. Her eyes were smoldering with desire and her breathing was laboured and she looked desperate for him.

She got off of him for a moment which allowed him to sit up and lean against the headboard. Summer then straddled him, put her hands on his shoulders and leaned into him again. He bunched her hair up in his fists as their lips connected in a hot and intense kiss. Both Chibs and Summer's breathing was heavy and she pressed her hips against his making him groan quietly against her mouth. Finally, he thought, as Summer moved from his lips and down to his neck. He had been wishing for this moment since the day she tried to kiss him in her living room and he turned her down. That was several months ago and now his desire for her was unfathomable, he couldn't hold himself back and he was losing all of his self-control.

Summer slid her hand between them and began messaging him over his jeans and he groaned quietly, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Jesus Christ Summer," he moaned, "I have been waiting so long for this." "Me too baby," she whispered before she ran her tongue along his collar bone, "I want this so bad. Just be gentle with me." Chibs stopped and pulled her hand away from him and looked into her eyes in which he saw nothing but love and desire. There was no fear or terror in her eyes like he suspected. "You're sure you are ready for this?" he asked her seriously, "You aren't scared or feeling anxious right now?" "No, Filip," she replied quietly, "I'm not scared at all, not to be with you. If anything, I'm excited and eager, but I'm not scared." "I'll take good care of you love," Chibs replied quietly, his voice full of desire, "I'll love you the way you deserve."

She whimpered at his words and then he cupped her face in his hands and pulled her in for another electric kiss. He slid his hands down her shoulders and reached for the hem of her shirt and then he slowly pulled it over her head. Her skin was a golden sun kissed brown and it was hot to the touch and it felt so good to finally be able to touch her this way without having her break into an anxiety attack. Summer looked into his eyes as she reached down and pulled the hem of his shirt up and threw it on the floor once she pulled it off. She again pressed her hips against his and she moaned as she felt his excitement press against her.

Summer reluctantly pulled away from him and stood in front of him, looking at him with a heated look in her eye. She undid her jeans and slid them off and stood there in her blue lacy panties and bra that showed off every curve perfectly. She was gorgeous and at that moment he had no idea why she picked him, but he wasn't about to question it. She made eye contact with him again before she slowly moved her gaze over him and she stopped and stared at the obvious bulge in his pants. Chibs reached for her hand and pulled her closer to him and then he slowly and cautiously ran a hand up her leg. She let out the breath that she was holding in and turned herself so she was completely facing him and she spread her legs a little wider, urging him with her eyes to keep going. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up and rested a hand on her hip as he continued to move his hand upward between her legs. Summer rested a hand on his shoulder as he pushed her panties to the side and slowly slid two fingers inside her. "Jesus," she breathed as she leaned into him and pressed her hips against his hand. He groaned, she felt incredible and tight around his fingers and he couldn't wait to make love to her.

He slowly moved his fingers in and out of her and he could feel her responding quickly to his attack on her body, which made him react as well. Just watching how she was reacting to his actions turned him on and he wanted to make her come, over and over again. He wanted to skip dinner and pleasure her all afternoon, all evening and all night long. He wanted to keep her in this bedroom as long as he could and get to know her in every way possible. She opened her eyes and looked into his as he continued to pleasure her. He started to increase the speed in which he thrust his fingers in and out of her and he used his thumb to rub her clit, which caused a louder whimper to escape from her throat. He could feel the pressure growing inside him and he was pressing against his jeans and the tightness was almost uncomfortable at that point.

Summer's body started to shake and she was holding on tightly to his shoulders to hold herself up. Chibs knew she was close and began rubbing her harder and faster. "Summer, come for me baby," Chibs growled, "Don't hold back love." He held her hip tight with his one hand and continued his assault even the orgasm took over her entire body. The sensations exploded through her entire body and he could feel her tighten around his fingers. Her eyes closed and she cried out as she rode out her orgasm. Once she was done he pulled his fingers out of her and she collapsed into his lap, her body shaking slightly with the after effects of a mind blowing orgasm.

Chibs looked down at her and she was grinning from ear to ear. "Good Lord," she exclaimed happily, "You are a master with your hands Chibs. I can only imagine what you can do with the rest of your body." He chuckled quietly before he leaned down and crushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, the intensity knocking the breath out of both of them. He never thought it was possible to have this kind of chemistry with someone. "You are so sexy love," he murmured, "Absolutely incredible."

"Chibs..." Summer said quietly, "Please...I don't know what you are waiting for, but I need you to make love to me now. I don't think I can wait much longer..." Chibs gave her an evil smile as he rolled her onto her back on the bed. "All in good time," he whispered, "All in good time love..."


End file.
